Universal Detective
by thingamabob
Summary: Yusuke has been back in the human world after three years in the demon world. Everyone's become bored with the sudden lack of adventure and with the help of Botan, they start working with Koenma again. It's their first big mission back in action. It seems simple and easy, but can they really handle it?
1. Beat around the bush

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

 **Note:** This is my first story, so please be gentle ;). Also, in the story they have gone on several patrol jobs, usually involving throwing demons back to the makai, so the mission Koenma gives them is their first _big_ mission.

 _Thoughts and telepathy_

*actions/noises*

* * *

Chapter One: Beat around the bush

:

:

Jumping through the trees, he comes to a stop as if stunned.

 _What is that? I've never felt anything like this before_. Hiei glances at the sky as a breeze blows past. The clouds were making strange whirling patterns, almost ominous.  
 _Hmm. This is human world. Nothing like this should be happening. I need to speak to the others about this_. Hiei quickly began moving again. Within mintues he arrives at Genkai's temple. _Seems everyones already here_. He lands in front of the temple doors and hears them already discussing the situation. He strolls in and stops next to Yusuke.

"I see you've finally decided to join us." Whispers Yusuke with a teasing grin.

"Hn."

"Do you have any sugeestions on what this could mean master Genkai?" Kurama's voice was full of concern.

"Well, it could be one of two things-"

"Oh please tell me the human world isn't in trouble again?! I just got back and me and Keiko got big plans!" Interrupted Yusuke. _I really hope it is. I'm tired of sitting on my ass with nothing to do. Besides I need an excuse to get out of helping Keiko with that girly wedding stuff._

Genkai hits him hard in the gut. "Shut your mouth dimwit and let me finish." _And here I thought you had matured_. She takes a deep breath. "As I was saying. There could be a couple of possibilities, either our world is being targeted again or its just an odd weather pattern. I, myself, don't know what it is." Everyone else sweatdrops at her conclusion.

"Great job grandma! That really helped us alot." Yusuke crosses his arms and scowls.

"I don't see you coming up with any better answers you moron. Have you contacted Koenma or Botan?"

"No. I was actually about to do that when you summoned me here."

"There's no need to worry. We are already here." Koenma and Botan appear suddenly before them.

"Yes. I happened to be delivering a soul when I noticed the sky and reported to Koenma as soon as i got to Spirit World." Botan was her usual chipper self.

"And as I said theres nothing to worry about. Theres some similar changes in the spirit world and demon world, too. So far we seem to be the only ones who have noticed."

"Demon world and spirit world too, huh? That's creepy." Kuwabara muttered, rubbing his chin.

Hiei being his usual irritated self, couldn't keep quiet anymore. "All three worlds are experiencing unusual things at the same time and yet you came here to tell us there's nothing to worry about. What's really going on here?" He crosses his arms and glares accusingly at them.

"Hnn. I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Koenma whines as he hangs his head. "Okay. Heres the thing, we are the only ones who have noticed these things, not even my father has picked up on this."

"I checked the scanners before we came here and there was an unknown energy being emitted faintly across all three worlds. The highest levels were from here in human world." Botan looked over to Koenma expectantly, but when he didn't respond, "Sir, I think you should tell them."

"What?! Me?! No way Botan! You tell them." Like a defiant toddler he crossed his arms and stuck his chin up

"Koenma! They need to hear it from you."

"But Botan don't you remember? You said you would tell them if I won that bet."

"What bet?" Kuwabara didn't like the sound of that.

~Flashback~

Yusuke and the others had just finished a job that had them sending some rowdy demons back to the Makai.

Koenma and Botan were in his office waiting for them to arrive with their report. "Hey Botan, things have been a little too dull lately. Want to liven things up a bit and make a bet with me?"

The blue orge, Jorge, leans towards Botan. "Don't do it. He'll cheat his way out of it if he even thinks you're going to win."

"SHUT UP ORGE!" Koenma snaps and throws his shoe at Jorge.

"What kind of bet?"

"Oh just a simple one. Nothing for us to worry about if either of us lose."

Koenma's up to somthing. "Ok then. What do you want to bet on?"

"The things that happened to Kuwabara on this mission. Whoever has the correct guess wins and if neither of us are close then its a draw. If I win, you have to.." He paused knowing how Botan would react and giggled to himself. "Pull Kuwabara's pants down in front of everyone."

"Oh thats so childish Koenma. Fine. If I win you have to wear a diaper while transformed into a teenager in front of the guys for an entire day." Botan was feeling pretty conident she would win and wanted to get back at him for making her always be the messanger of bad news.

"What?! A whole day and in front of those relentless tormentors?!" He was shocked and not sure he should go through with this. _I can't let Botan get the better of me and I can't let anyone see me like that. Oh well I'll just call it off if I don't win_. "Hmmm. Ok fine. I'll start. I bet Kuwabara got knocked out in a fight with the smallest demon."

"Alright and I bet that he takes one demon down on his own but gets injured badly."

Just then the gang of friends barged in. Kuwabara was being carried in by Yusuke, who threw him to the ground. The red-head jumped up in a groggy defensive stance. "Ha! Kuwabara is back in action. Who's ready to - hey! Where'd all the demons go?"

"Unsurprisingly you were knocked out by the smallest and weakest of their group." _You lumbering oaf!_ Hiei was tired and ready to fall asleep.

Koenma flashed a triumphant grin and a V for victory. Botan shot him a withering glare and quietly snuck up behind Kuwabara who was too busy quarreling with Hiei to notice. Faster that they could blink she had yanked his pants down to his ankles and jumped back. There was an awkward silence.

"KYAAAA! BOTAN! Why did you do that?!" Kuwabara crossed his hands in front of his crotch and blushed.

Koenma was laughing so hard he fell on the floor. Yusuke was doubled over laughing and even Kurama and Hiei were down-right laughing.

"I'm sorry Kuwa-chan, but Koenma tricked me into a bet he knew I would lose and this was the prize he wanted."

Kuwabara snatched his pants up and glared at everyone. "Shut up you perverts. Always trying to strip me naked." The last part was muttered as he stomped out the door.

~End flashback~

 _I'll never forgive those two after what happened the last time they made a bet_. "Hey! Wait a minute! You guys better not have made a lame bet on me again!"

"Oh no! Of course not, Kuwa-chan" Botan waves him off as she sweats and laughs nervously.

 _Hmm I wonder what the bet was this time_. Hiei thought to Kurama and Yusuke.

 _I must say, I'm quite curious about that myself_. Finding this rather amusing, Kurama smirked.

 _Well if its anything like last time its hilarious. We should see if we can get Botan to tells all about it later_. "Ok Botan, you apparently lost some bet, so start talking." Yusuke demanded.

 _Darn! This is Koenma's job not mine. Damn that evil toddler_. "We have a rare kind of new arrival coming in and as far as we can tell they're harmless." Botan knew she was being overly vague and was quickly prepared for the onslaught of questions.

"What do you mean 'rare'?"

"How do you know its just one?"

"How can their 'arrival' have such an effect on all three worlds?"

"WHY THE HELL IS IT HUMAN WORLD AGAIN?!"


	2. Sounds easy

Chapter Two: Sounds easy

:

:

With Yusuke's outburst the questions stopped long enough to receive some answers. "It's rare because they're not from any of our three worlds. This has only happened a few times in the past but all of those were thousands of years ago. They all seemed to come in from an alternate universe when theres no place for them to go." Koenma had become rather serious. _They were so sad and thought they had not only been rejected by life but their universe as well. No doubt this one will be the same. I'll need all the help i can get._

Without missing a beat, Botan picked up where he left off. "More than one person would cause universal destruction. These things don't usually effect all three worlds and they're probably coming from a universe we don't know. And Yusuke I'm afraid we won't find out why until they get here."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Kurama could tell no one was going to like the answer.

Koenma's reply was said so fast and quiet no one caught what he said. He gulped and pulled on his collar when he saw everyone glaring at him. _Ah! They're already getting mad at me. Even Kurama has a deadly glare._ He took a deep breath. "I have your next mission and it involves everyone here as well as Yukina and Shizuru."

The others, including Botan, exchanged curious glances. Their thoughts were along the same lines. _Everyone? Yukina and Shizuru?_

Deciding not to stall any longer, Koenma cleared his throat. "Ahem. Listen closely. This is a delicate matter. You are to protect the new arrival at all costs. Do not trust anyone other than those of us assigned to this mission alone with them. No more than all of us and no less than one of us is to be with them at all times. They will be staying here at master Genkai's temple until I am finished with their permenant arrangements."

"We should get paid for our babysitting services." Scoffed Hiei.

"Usually I would be mad about not getting more action, but I don't think I'd mind babysitting for once." Yusuke put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah its sound like it'd be easy. Besides I'll be able to be with my true love, Yukina." Kuwabara's eyes filled with hearts as he brought his clasped hands up to his face.

"So when do you need us to start?" _Hmm this could be interesting._ Kurama had heard about the last special case like this but never got to see anything.

"Right away. Botan you stay here with Genkai to set up a room for our guest to stay. Everyone else I want you to spilt into teams and scout out the city for the location where they will arrive. Find the spot where the most energy has gathered. You'll know when you've found it because there will be a dome like barrier and inside of it time will be at a stand still. When you find it, stay there and contact the others. I will meet you there in a couple of hours."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yusuke yelled at Koenma.

"I have to return to the spirit world to fill out some documents and make sure no one else finds out about this. The less people who know, the better." With that Koenma hopped on a tiny cloud and floated away.

"Ok everyone, gather around please. I have communication compacts for each group and we've already decided on the teams of two. First team will -"

"I want to be on Yukina's team!" Yelled Kuwabara, who was swiftly knocked upside the head by Hiei.

"I'm sorry Kuwa-chan but we'll be with our usual partners."

"Aww." Kuwabara started pouting.

"Now team one will be master Genkai and myself. Team two will be Yusuke and Kuwabara. Team three will be Kurama and Hiei. And lastly team four will be Yukina and Shizuru. They were sent out to get some extra supplies and food to keep here and should be back any moment." Botan checked her watch and looked at the doorway that the two girls had just stepped through. "Ah. Right on time. Ready to get started everyone?"

Everyone nodded (in Hiei's case, grunted) and split into their groups.

Genkai started handing small bags to each group. "Inside these bags you will find a gps, a communication compact and a Reikai detector. You WILL need them, so use them." She shot a glare at Yusuke. "Do not forget to contact everyone else when you have found the location."

"Oh! One more thing. Be sure there are no other humans or demons around to witness." Botan was met with suspicious looks. She rolled out a board with a map of the city on it. "This is the general area where you need to be looking." She pointed to a circle that was in the top left quarter of the map not far from the temple.

"Well that's convient." Shizuru lit a cigarette.

Botan glanced at her watch again. "Ok teams move out. We don't have much time."

The large group set out together but split up as they reached the edge of the circled area. One team found the exact location within the first ten minutes. They marked the spot on the gps and flipped open the compact.

Botan quickly flipped open hers as it began to go off. It was Shizuru and Yukina. "Oh hello girls."

"Hey Botan we found it." Shizuru sounded rather disappointed.

"Oh wow! That was fast."

"Yeah it was actually really easy. I've marked the location on the gps and shared it with the others. I'm gonna call and check on Kazuma now." Shizuru hung up before Botan could respond. She knew Botan would contact Kurama while she contacted her brother.

"YUKINA! Arg!" Yusuke snatched the communicator out of Kuwabara's hands. "We don't have time for playing around dumbass! Hey Shizuru. So it was you two that found the place first? Well we're on our way now. See you in a minute." Yusuke talked quickly and hung up just as fast.

"Well now we just get to sit here and look pretty." Yukina laughed at Shizuru's joke. _I really hope that Koenma doesn't make us all wait too long._

Kurama and Hiei were the first to join them, followed closely by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Genkai and Botan didn't show up until an hour later. While waiting they had all sat down and quietly watched the translucent dome. They were so lost in their own thoughts they didn't notice the portal open and close behind them.

"I'm back everyone!" Everyone jumped and hollered from shock at Koenma's sudden appearance.

"Wow Koenma. Must be a special occasion if you're showing up as a teenager." Shizuru took a drag from her cigarette as she eyed the prince.

"HAH! Yeah right! He just doesn't want the new comer making fun of him like everyone else." Yusuke loved laughing and teasing Koenma.

"I'll have you know that I'm very serious right now and my appearance has nothing to do with that Yusuke." Koenma tried to hide his hurt pride. _Annoying brat! I should turn him into a toddler for a while and see how he likes being laughed at._

*growl* "Enough! How much longer do I have to sit through this torture?" Hiei's hand was one the hilt of his sword. _Anymore of this foolishness and I will cut them all down._

"It shouldn't be much longer. They shou-"

Just then a ball of light started to grow in the middle of the dome. Everyone was hypnotized by the changing colors of the light as it began to grow. Before long it had stretched to an oblong shape and stayed a pale green, like that of Yukina's hair. Suddenly the barrier started to shatter and disappear. The light grew so bright that everyone had to sheild their eyes. When the light dimmed, they looked back but the light was gone and its place shocked them all.

Genkai quikly recovered, rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Oh my!" Botan covered her mouth.

Shizuru dropped her cigarette, her mouth gaping.

*gasp* Yukina's hands shot up to her mouth.

The guys stared with their mouths hanging open.

"KYYAAAAAA! WHY AM I NAKED?!" The new arrival was a young woman with long purple hair and amber eyes. She was the same height as Hiei and just made her grand entrance... naked.


	3. Bloody perverts

Chapter Three: Bloody perverts

:

:

And just as if suddenly released from a spell, they all reacted. All of the guys suffered different degrees of nosebleeds except for Kuwabara. He snatched his t-shirt off and ran over and pulled it down over the woman.

"That's better." Kuwabara straightened back up and shot a glare at the other males, which drew everyones attention to them as well. The sight was unexpected and sent the girls into a fit of giggles.

Yusuke had a big goofy grin on his face as a small trickle of blood came out of his nose.

Hiei had blood coming out of both nostrils and hid the lower half of his face in his scarf and tried to play it off as if nothing happened.

Kurama had fallen on his butt when the blood shot out of his nose. He covered his nose and looked away blushing.

Koenma was sprawled out two feet behind where he was, passed out. Everyone burst out laughing seeing him.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, "Wow! What a bunch of perverts!" The new girl said, still giggling.

"Yeah. Who knew even Kurama and Hiei were such big perverts?" Laughed Shizuru.

"HAHAHA! This is perfect!" Yusuke walked over and pushed Koenma in his side with his foot.

Koenma bolted upright, eyes wide. He looked up at Yusuke, still in shock.

"I never would've thought you had in it in you. Koenma, you naughty boy." Yusuke gave him a knowing grin.

Koenma's face turned red and he looked at the mysterious woman. Shaking his head, he stands and brushes himself off. "I don't know what you're talking about Yusuke." He says with a straight face. Everyone started laughing again.

"Hn. Foolish perverts." Hiei says with his face still covered. They laugh louder.

"HEY! I'm not a pervert! I'm a gentleman with an honor code!" Kuwabara yells pointing at Hiei.

Yukina walks up to Kuwabara and pats his arm and smiles at him. He smiles back and she turns to the woman. "Hi, I'm Yukina. It's nice to meet you." Yukina sticks her hand out.

"I'm Ren. Nice to meet you too, Yukina." Ren smiles as she gently shakes hands with the green haired maiden.

"This here is Kuwabara." Yukina begins introducing everyone.

Kuwabara nods his head and smiles.

"The boy with his black hair slicked back is Yusuke."

"Hey." Yusuke winks at her.

Pointing to the boy with red hair and green eyes, "That's Kurama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ren." He's still blushing.

"The one with the pacifier is Prince Koenma."

Koenma yanks the pacifier out of his mouth and tries to hide it. "Nice to meet you, Ren." He smiles and tries to act cool.

"And th-"

"No need to introduce me." Instantly, Hiei is standing in front of Ren. "Hiei." His hands are in his pocket and smirks.

"I'm Shizuru, Kazuma's big sis." Not seeming fased, she lights another cigarette.

"Hello! I'm Botan." She bounces up to Ren. "Oh I'm so glad we have another girl in the group." Everyone sweatdrops at her choice of words.

"Where's that crazy old hag Genkai?" Yusuke comes closer.

"Hey! Knuckleheads!" They all look towards the voice and see master Genkai a good distance away. "If you're not back at the temple by sun down, then I will not let you in." With that she took off running and was gone from sight.

They all blanched. Botan checked the sky then her watch. "Alrigth everyone, thirty minutes to get there. Let's go."

Everyone started walking in the direction Genkai went. They were mostly quiet except for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were laughing at making fun of Koenma.

Smacking his face, "You guys are never going to let this go are you?" Koenma muttered.

"Damn right!" Yusuke laughed louder.

Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina were leading the pack, followed by Koenma trapped between Yusuke and Kuwabara. Ren brought up the rear, flanked by Kurama and Hiei. Soon Ren is lost in her thoughts and trips over a small root sticking out of the ground. She braces herself for the fall, but an two arms caught her instead. She looked and saw both boys had stuck an arm out. Straightening up, she thanked them and continued walking. Kurama and Hiei had a stare down.

"Why Hiei, I'm surprised. I thought the only person you cared about was Yukina." Kurama's tone was cold.

"Hn. Koenma said our job was to protect her." Hiei glared at Kurama. _Shut your mouth fox boy._

*growl* _Your telepathic threats are pointless, Hiei. You don't stand a chance against me._ Kurama returned the glare.

 _We'll see about that._ Hiei turned away and started walking again.

They were surprised when they got closer, to see that Koenma was now walking next to Ren. Koenma felt their glares and looked back at them. He slides his across Ren's shoulder stuck his tongue out. Kurama and Hiei both growled this time and picked up their pace.

Ren was laughing when Kurama and Hiei fell in step beside her. "You guys are so weird."


	4. Questionable Nature

Chapter Four: Questionable Nature

:

:

The group made it back to Genkai's temple with five minutes to spare. Master Genkai was standing in front of the statue inside. They all gathered around her.

"You men are pathetic! If I see any more displays even remotely perverted, I will make your life hell. That goes for you too, Koenma." Koenma dropped his arm from Ren's shoulder and pout.

"Ok everyone, good job so far. I will need to conduct a private interview with Ren back in spirit world. The rest of you.. I don't care what you do." Koenma grabbed Ren's hand and started to run off with her.

Yusuke cuts him off. "Hold up diaper boy. Aren't you forgetting something?" He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Yusuke! I told you not to call me that! And no, I don't believe I am." Koenma tries to move around Yusuke, but is unsuccessful.

Botan catches on to Yusuke's hint. "Oh! How could I have forgotten? I feel so stupid!" She walks up to Ren and grabs her free hand. "Come on, let's go find you something better to wear."

"Ok." Ren smiles at Botan and starts to follow her "Wait. I got an idea!" She stops in front of Kurama. "Can I borrow that?" She points to the garment he wears over his shirt. "And the sash?"

Kurama blushes and quickly removes the items. "O-of course." He hands them to her.

She pulls off Kuwabara's shirt before grabbing the garment. Kurama covers his nose and looks away. Ren puts the garment on. Yusuke barks out a laugh at the fox. "Hey Kurama? Can you hold this in place so it doesn't move while I put the sash on?" She smiles sweetly at him. _He he. Mr. Proper is such a pervert._

Kurama, too flustered to know where to put his hands, grabs her sides in the middle. Ren places her hands on top of his, looks him the eye, and slides his hands down to her hips. His eyes followed their hands as they moved and slowly looked back up as she began wrapping the sash around herself just above his hands. She had a knowing smile on her face. He blushed again. She tied a bow towards her side and walked back to Botan. Kurama watched as her long hair swept back and forth just above her butt. _That little vixen is going to be the death of me._

Kurama's eye weren't the only ones following her as she left the room with Botan. With his face in his scarf again, Hiei flickered to the courtyard. Koenma on the other hand, followed after them, his eyes glued to her butt as if hypnotized.

Yusuke laughed again at the scene in front of him. Shizuru shook her head and joined her brother and Yukina as they headed towards the kitchen.

After passing a few doors in the hallway, Botan stopped in front of one with a welcome sign. "Since you will be staying here with master Genkai, we prepared you a room to stay." She opened the door and ushered Ren inside. Botan walked over to the bed in the corner and started digging through a shopping bag. "We got some of everything for both men and women since we didn't know exactly who was coming. Here try these on." She handed her a pair of strapped heels.

Ren sat on the bed and tried them on. "Wow! They're perfect. You made the right guess in shoe size at least." She stood up a walked to one of the open doors in the room. It was a large bathroom and judging by the door on the other side, it was shared with another room. The tub was a large square, big enough for six people and the top edge was flush with the floor. A full length mirror hung on the wall opposite from the tub and she used it to check her reflection. "Kurama may not get these things back. It looks good on me, especially with these heels."

Botan walked and stood behind her. "I agree. You do look good and like you'll kick some ass." They both laughed and went back to the bedroom. "Well, it looks like me and the other girls have some shopping to do. I'll see you later when you get back from spirit world." Botan walked back to the others leaving Ren alone in her new room.

Ren moved the bags and other various items off her bed and in front of the closet. She stood in the middle of the room making list of things to do in her head.

Koenma walked in and froze when he saw her. The shoes really did make her appearance more jaw dropping.

"Hmm?" Ren looked over and saw him. "Botan brought me back here to get some shoes, but I'm ready now." Koenma didn't respond and just kept staring at her. She walked up to him and put her hands on either side of his face. Koenma snapped out of his trance at the feel of her hands. "Are you ready."

"Huh? R-ready for what?" Since Koenma didn't hear anything else she said, his dirty mind started working overtime.

"I said are you ready to go now? You said we had to go for my interview?" _These men are so easy. I love it._

"Oh! Yes! Let's go." Once more he grabbed her hand and swiftly moved them to the temple's exit. "Can't talk now! Bye!" Koenma yelled as they passed by the others and into a portal.

"Well it looks like its just, you, me, and Hiei now." _Crazy grandma's so mad she left to go kick some demon ass_. Yusuke sits on the floor across from where Kurama sat to pout. _So Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei are bigger perverts than I am_. He burst out laughing again.

"What is so funny?" Kurama asks.

"Well, its just that all this time I thought you three were gay." Yusuke laughs again a Kurama's appalled face.

"No. It's just been a very long time since I've been with a woman. This body still does not know the pleasure of sex." The fox was embarassed to admit this.

"Wait. So you're tellin me that your human body is still a virgin? Really?" Kurama nodded. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen any of you showing any interest in any girl since we've met. Why?"

"I can't really speak for the other two, but I hadn't met any that seemed worth it and I have standards."

"Just because you don't see or hear about it, doesn't mean it didn't happen detective. I wasn't all work and no play in the makai." Hiei smirked.

"Ok that's just nasty."

"That's why I feel it's important to have standards." Kurama smirked back.

Hiei growled and glared at the fox while Yusuke howled with laughter.

All three were smacked in the back of the head. "If you're going to be loud and obnoxious, then take it outside!" Genkai's glare sent them scrabbling out the door. "Ah. Finally some quiet." She walked to her kitchen.


	5. Naughty Boy

Chapter Five **:** Naughty Boy

:

:

Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Shizuru were out buying the things Ren would need. They stopped in front a clothing store.

"Ok we now know that our guest is a woman and she is the same size as Yukina here, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would help us with tryin on the clothes for Ren." Botan looked to Yukina.

"Sure." Yukina said smiling. She loves going shopping and trying on clothes with Keiko and Shizuru.

They enter the store and Kuwabara walks with Yukina to the dressing rooms. Moments later Botan and Shizuru are both carrying an arm-load of clothes. Yukina looks through and tosses out the bad choices and takes the remaining clothes into the dressing room. After what felt like days to Kuwabara, they made their purchase and continued to the next store. The bell on the door jingles as they enter a shoe store.

Kuwabara stops them before they go any further. "Look I know heels are pretty and all but she can't wear them all the time."

"Aw. You're such a sweetheart Kuwa-chan." Botan pats his shoulder as she walks past him followed by Shizuru.

Yukina grabs his arm, "Don't worry Kazuma, I'll make sure they listen to you." They walk to the aisle where the other two are.

* * *

"Ok we're all done Ren." Koenma says as he hands the stack of files to Jorge, who runs out the door. "Do you have any questions?"

"Well, maybe. Now that you know that I know pretty much everything about everyone here, should I tell the others or keep it secret?" Ren asks.

"Well for now, lets keep it a secret." _I wouldn't mind doing something else to keep secret from them_. Koenma was leaning back in his chair and fingers steepled in front of him.

"Oh and there's one more thing." Ren says as she gets up and slowly moves around to his side of the desk. "I know about you're love of making bets."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you would like to make a bet with me." She sat on his desk in front of him.

Koenma sat upright again. "Well what do you want to bet on?" He asked as he began lightly trailing his fingers up and down her leg.

"Hmm. I bet that you can't stay transformed for a whole week. I have to see you everytime as this," She gestures towards him. "This body is the only one for a week and keep the pacifier gone."

 _Well I have been trying to tranformed for longer periods at a time and in a few days I'll naturally reach this growth so I won't have to transform anymore, but I won't tell her that_. "I'll take that bet." He gets up and stands in front of her between her legs. He rubs his hands up her thighs to her butt while trailing kisses up her neck to her ear. He whispers, "If I win, I get to have my way with you." He grabs her butt and grinds against her. She gasps when she feels his arousal.

Her eyes never leaving his, "If I win, you have to be my slave for a day." She smirks and Koenma agrees.

He moves one his hands to the back of her head and kisses her while the other hand grips harder on her butt. She licks his lips and he plunges his tongue in her mouth. He grinds against her again and she lets out a moan.

Just then the door opens and in barges Jorge. "Koenma, sir. I have th- OH MY GOD! AH!" He yells and runs back out of the room as Koenma's shoe flys at him.

"DAMNIT ORGE! GO AWAY!" When the orge doesn't come back, he sighs and leans his forehead against hers.

She giggles. "I guess it's a good thing he came in when he did. A few minutes more and we would've already lost control." Her face is still flushed from making out. She smiles gently at him.

He smiles back. He places his hand on her cheek and gently kisses her one more time. "I guess that means we need to get you home and settled in." He steps back and helps her off the desk. They straighten themselves as he opens a portal. "Shall we?" He holds arm out and she grabs it. Just before they step through the portal, "Damn orge."

* * *

Everyone else was back at Genkai's temple in a room that resembled a lounge. Keiko showed up when she couldn't find Yusuke at home. They heard the sound of laughter coming from down the hall and knew Koenma and Ren were back.

Koenma walked in looking smug with Ren under his arm. "We're back."

"What took you guys so long? I know shes a special case and all but even that shouldn't have taken long." Botan sets her magazine down.

"Koenma's been a naughty boy, Botan." Yusuke laughs at her confused look.

Hiei and Kurama growl and glare at Koenma. Shizuru laughs when she gets it.

"How do you know he's been naughty Urameshi?" Asks a confused Kuwabara.

Hiei smacks his forehead, Kurama rolls his eyes and Yusuke falls off the couch laughing.

"You don't need to know that little bro." Shizuru says. Yukina blushes as she realizes what they mean and Shizuru joins Yusuke, laughing.

"Now now Yusuke, nothing like that happened." He grins at Hiei and Kurama. "We just discussed a few important matters after the paper work was done." He guides Ren and sits her between Kurama and Hiei. "Now I must get back to my office and see what that damn orge was yapping about." He walks out of the room followed by Ren's laugh.

"I should be going too. Lots of reaping for me to do." Botan waved as she hopped on her oar and flew out the door.

"Hey Shizuru, why don't you and Kuwabara join us for dinner?" Keiko asked as she and Yusuke got off the couch.

"Can Yukina come, too?" Begged a hopeful Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Shizuru looked to Hiei and he looked away. "I would love to Kazuma." She smiled as she grabbed his offered arm.

"And then there were three." Ren joked after the others were gone.

"Hn. You need a shower." Hiei scoffed.

"Why? So you can spy on me while I bathe?" Ren smirked.

Hiei blushed. _That's not a bad idea_. "No. You smell like that rotten tyrant."

"For once I agree with you Hiei." Kurama wasn't too pleased either to smell Koenma's scent mixed with the smell of her arousal.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked

"For us demons it is." Hiei scrunched his face in disgust.

"Ok! Fine! I'll go clean up." Ren stands up and faces them. "But first, I need you to help me find my room again."

The male demons stand and Hiei leads the way and Kurama guides Ren out of the room with his hand on the small of her back. They walk back down the hall the way they came. Hiei stops at the door and points in.

"Thanks guys." Rens smiles and walks in the room. Hiei has already disappeared. "Hold on Kurama. Botan told me that she would get me some clothes. Do you know where they are?"

Kurama walks into her room and opens the closet. Inside the tiny space is packed with clothes. "She went a little overboard." Kurama smiles. He turns around and stops when he sees Ren removing his garment.

Seeing her standing there wearing nothing but her heels, he can longer hold back. He steps up to her and puts his hands on her face and kisses her. He starts to pull back but Ren snakes her arms around him to hold him in place. They hear Genkai's swift feet coming down the hall and break apart. Ren dives into the bathroom and shuts the door and Kurama sits on her bed with his garments in his lap to hide his arousal.

"Where is Ren and why are you in her room." Genkai demands when she stops in front of Ren's open door.

"She's in the bathroom and asked that I stayed here in case she needs me to hand her anything she forgot."

"Hmm. Remember, no funny business." Genkai walked away and Kurama sighed.

"Psst. Kurama. Is she gone?" Kurama looks over and see's Ren poking her head out of the door.

"Yes. I believe so. I think I'm going to go ahead to my room now." Kurama got up still holding his garments in front of his crotch and closed the door behind him.


	6. Time for punishment

Chapter Six: Time for punishment

:

:

Ren shrugged and closed the bathroom door. She was surprised when she turned around and met with green eyes. Kurama was standing there in nothing but a towel that barely covered him. Her heart beat sped up and he could hear it. He smirked and moved to close the gap between them. Starting from her neck, he trailed the back of his fingers ever so lightly down the front of her body. Goosebumps sprung up across her skin and her breath hitched when he grazed her nipple. He smiled, please by her reaction. His fingers continued slowly down and then around her side until he stopped and rested his hand on the small of her back. He pulled her closer. She pressed her hands against his abs and moved them upwards, slowly caressing each one. Their eyes never left each others. With his other hand he gently brushed her bangs to the side and ran his fingers through the length of her hair. His hand moved to her back and he pulled her to him and she could feel his arousal. She gasped as it rubbed against her bare mound. Kurama leaned down and kissed her. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth. The kiss instantly went from gentle to hungry. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

He pulled back for air and she started to kiss his neck and shoulder. Kurama walked over to the tub and stepped in. He reached down and pulled his towel off and tossing it to the side. He sat down with Ren straddling his lap. They resumed their passionate kiss. Ren started grinding against him getting a hiss of pleasure in return. She rubbing her slit with his shaft.

"Ren." Kurama half moaned half whispered.

"Kurama?" She half moaned in reply.

"I don't think I can hold back any longer." He gripped her hips and thrust against her. He quickly smothered her moan with a kiss. They both stopped moving and pulled back for air.

Ren stood up and back away. The water reached to just under her breasts. She watched as he began stroking his shaft, watching the way her body moved. Ren decided to wash her hair. While lathering her hair she glanced over and was met with his heated gaze. She dipped down under the water to rinse her hair. She came back up for air. Before she knew it he was behind her.

Kurama put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear, "Even through the water and over the scent of the shampoo, I can smell your arousal. And its making me " He nipped her ear. "very hungry." She gasped when he moved his hand down to cup her mound. "Only this will satisfy my hunger." He started rubbing circles on her nub then slid his finger inside of her. He kissed her to drowned her moan. As he fingered her, he continued, "So, Ren, will you help me or let me starve?" Ren moaned again. He increased the paced of his fingers. "I'm sorry Ren, but I couldn't hear you." Kurama slid his finger out and around her nub and slid back to her opening, this time with two fingers. He had to kiss her again to swallow another moan.

"K-Ku-Kurama." She whimpered. "Please."

"Please what?" Kurama teased and pinched her nipple.

"Ah! Please.. mmmm.. I-I.. mmm.. I need you in me." She barely managed to get out.

He pulled he fingers out and spun her around. He smirked. Her face was flushed and eyes hooded from pleasure. She noticed his eyes had changed to the color of Yoko's. Kurama grabbed her butt with both hands and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. "So hungry." Kurama practically purred. Using one arm to hold her up he grabbed her left breast and caressed it. Leaning down, he sucked her nipple into his mouth and released it with a pop. She was panting hard and fighting back her moans. He grabbed the right breast and repeated. As he moved to the wall of the tub, he trailed kisses back up until he reached her mouth.

He pressed their bodies against the wall. He grabbed his shaft and rubbed the tip at her opening.

"Wait." She leans her forehead against his chest.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asks worriedly.

"Heh. No. I wish just thinking about what Genkai said earlier." She looks him in the eye and smiles. "I'm not quite ready to die yet."

He chuckles. "Alright then. Um.. do you think you can stand?"

"I think so." Kurama gently sets her down but doesn't let go. She tries to move but her legs are so wobbly that won't cooperate. "I guess not." They both chuckle. Holding her upright he moves them back to the middle of the tub. "I don't know if I could even bathe myself right now." She giggles.

"It would be my pleasure to bathe you." They smiled at each other.


	7. It's a date

Chapter Seven: It's a date

:

:

After drying off and wrapping themselves in clean towels, they stood in the middle of the bathroom staring at each other.

Ren turned away and grabbed a brush of the counter. "Thanks for helping me bathe. I've never had a bath that was so-"

"Pleasureable?" Kurama finished for her. "I couldn't agree more. Would you like some help?" Kurama stepped up behind her and gently took the brush from her hand.

She could hardly tell he was brushing her hair. "You really know what you're doing, don't you?"

"I use to help my mother brush her hair. I find it rather relaxing." Kurama smiled.

"Use to?"

"Yes. I have not gone to see her since she remarried. She is happy so I don't feel I need to watch her out for her anymore."

They were quiet for a moment, before Ren spoke again. "Um.. am I the only one that thinks Hiei looks like a troll doll?"

Kurama chuckles. "He does, doesn't he?"

Just then, both doors to the bathroom burst open. Standing in the doorways were Genkai and Hiei. Ren looked at them wide-eyed and Kurama, who was still brushing Ren's hair, froze.

"Explain! Now!" Was all the enraged Genkai said.

"Uh.." Ren was at a lose for words. _Did she know what we were doing? Surely we weren't that loud_.

"We just happened to share the tub to bathe ourselves and as you can see, I was helping her brush her hair." Kurama holds up the brush to show them. He turns back to Ren's hair and continues brushing it, ignoring Hiei's murderous glare.

Genkai glared at them for another moment, then glanced around the room. Everything seemed ok, so with a loud "Hmph!" she left the room.

Hiei was still glaring at Kurama. "Something the matter, troll doll?" Ren grinned when he turned his glare to her.

"What the hell is a troll doll?" Hiei snapped.

Kurama chuckled. "It's a small doll that has hair that sticks straight up and a plastic gem on its abdomen." Finished brushing her hair, Kurama set the brush back down. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to put some clothes on." He stops in the doorway and looks back at Ren. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please." Ren smiles. _Oh thank goodness! I'm starving!_

"Come to the kitchen when you're done. I'll have something prepared." Kurama steps into his room, closing the door behind him.

Ren walked through the door into her room, Hiei on her heels. "I may not be able to smell his scent on you, but I know something happened between you and that damn fox." Hiei had his arms crossed as he watched the girl move around the room.

She threw a tank top and a pair of shorts on the bed. "Hmm. seems they forgot to get me bras and panties." She turned towards Hiei, pulling her towel off. "Whether anything happened between us or not, its nothing for you to get pissy with me." She turned back to the bed and put on the shorts and tank top. "Besides, why do you care?" Ren knew how he felt but wanted to see if he would admit it.

She heard the door click shut. Thinking he had left, she turned, but was surprised to see he was still there. He was so close their noses almost touched.

"Those two fools don't deserve you." He whispered.

She was captivated by his crimson eyes for a moment. Blinking, she stepped back. "Would you listen to yourself? 'They don't deserve you.'" She mocked him. "You just met me. You don't know anything about me. How do you even know I deserve any of this?" She threw her arms up. She stepped around him and moved to the door. She grabbed the knob, but stopped when he grabbed her wrist. "What is it now Hi-" She was cut off as he spun her around and trapped her between himself and the door.

"Don't ignore me." Hiei growled. Before she could respond he kissed her. It wasn't hungry or passionate, but surprisingly gentle. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. _I will have you yet. I should just mark you now, just to keep those two from even looking at you._

Ren didn't know what to say. She touched her fingertips to her lips, amazed they were still tingling. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled with hunger, snapping them out of their trance. She giggled.

"I think it would be best to get you something to eat. That sounded like a dying animal." Hiei smirked at her laughter. He moved her away from the door and opened it.

"I'm starving." They started towards the kitchen. "Will you be joining us?" Ren asked.

"Hn." Hiei was still mad at that sneaky Kurama.

When they entered the kitchen the were hit with a delicious aroma. Kurama set a tray, that had a teapot and cups, on the table. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little of everything." He smiled and pulled a chair out for Ren.

Hiei snorted when he saw the apron Kurama was wearing. "Pink and frilly. It suits you."

Kurama rolled his eyes and ignored Hiei as he took off apron and set it on the counter. "Would you like some tea, Ren?" Kurama sat in the chair across from her.

Ren glanced at Hiei as he took the chair to the right of her. "Sure. What kind of tea is it?" She grabbed a plate and started pilling food on it.

"Just green tea, nothing special." Kurama smiled when their fingers brushed when she took the offered cup.

"Thank you." She sipped the tea and set it down. "So... are you two living here now or what?" Taking a bite of the food she let out a moan causing both boys to shift in their seats. "This is fantastic, Kurama!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Kurama, remembering what happened in the bathroom, watched her with a heated stare.

 _If you keep moaning like that, I'll end up taking you right here on the table_. Hiei projected to Ren and took a bite of his food. Instead of replying, Ren just smiled at him.

The three finished the meal in silence. Ren helped Kurama clear the table and wash the dishes. While Kurama made another pot of tea, Ren sat back down next to Hiei. The two at the table watched Kurama as he moved around the kitchen.

Ren noticed how smooth and flowy he moved. "Kurama."

"Yes." He answered as he put a pot away.

"Have you ever done ballet?" Ren grabbed Hiei's hand and looked at it. _So many scars. I wonder how many he has._

"Why yes I have. I attended a few lessons when I was younger." Kurama set the refilled teapot on the table and sat down. He poured the hot liquid into their cups.

"What is 'ballet'? Is it some sort of fighting technique?" Hiei asked confused.

Ren and Kurama chuckled. "No. It's a kind of dance. We should go to a performance while I'm here." Ren smiled at Hiei. _Oh he'll hate it, but it'll be worth the laugh_.

"Hn." Hiei was a little disappointed when she let go of his hand.

"There will be one next week. They'll be performing The Nutcracker." Kurama supplied.

"Oh that's great! We should definitely go." Ren was excited. "I saw this beautiful gown in the closet that'll be perfect to wear." She was practically bouncing in her seat.

Kurama grabbed her hand across the table. "Then it's a date."

Not liking what Kurama was implying, "It's not a date if there's more than two people, idiot." Hiei glared at Kurama.

"So you'll go?" Ren turned to hiei grinning. He nodded. "YAY!" She threw her arms around Hiei and hugged him.

Hugging her back, he smirked at Kurama, who only appeared passive about it. _Heh. I will win her yet fox_.

"I should let you know now." Ren pulled out of the hug, still smiling at Hiei. "You'll have to dress nicely for the occasion. Also, it'll still be a date. " She winked.

"Nicely?" Hiei glanced at Kurama raising a curious brow.

"Yes. A button down shirt and dress pants should do fine. Like I normally wear." Kurama sipped his tea.

"Ok we should see about getting the tickets tomorrow. Although we'll all be having a meeting with Koenma in the morning, so we can do that afterwards." Ren closed her eyes and smiled as she sipped her tea.

"There's a meeting?" Kurama wasn't expecting that.

"Yes. There are things everyone needs to know about Ren." They jumped and looked to the new voice. Koenma was sitting there on Ren's left. His eyes were closed and he was drinking tea.

"You have got to stop doing that." Ren exclaimed.

Koenma chuckled and set his cup down. "I came to talk to you for a moment before you went to bed. There's something I forgot to go over with you." He stood up and extended his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and stood up. "If you'll excuse us." Koenma nodded to the other too and walked with Ren out the door.

"If he tries to get friendly with her again, I'll slice his head off." Hiei growled.

"I agree." Kurama finished his tea and got up. "I think I'll head to bed. Good night, Hiei." Kurama nodded to the smaller man and walked out of the room.

"You should head to bed as well. Our meeting is at dawn." Hiei looked up to see Genkai in the doorway.

"Hn." Was all he said as he got up and left the room too.

"Morons." Genkai mumbled under breath as she turned the light off and walked away.


	8. Can't stop

Chapter Eight: Can't stop

:

:

Koenma led Ren outside to the courtyard and stopped. They both looked up to see a full moon in the sky. They were unaware they were being watched.

 _Full moon tonight. The crazies come out tonight._ Ren giggled to herself.

"What are you giggling about?" Koenma asked looking back at her. _So surprising. She's not sad like the others were. It's refreshing._

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled and waved it off. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" She turned to face him.

Koenma turned to her and held her hands in his. He stared at their hands a moment, carefully chosing his next words. "Are you sure you're ok with staying here? Hiei and Kurama are demons and with your ability.. well." He looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Things will likely get out of hand."

"Yes, I'm sure. I've handled worse before." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, but I will still be checking on you frequently." He didn't know what else to say so he pulled her into a hug.

Quickly getting over the shock of it, she hugged him back. _Mmm he smells nice_.

A pair of crimson eyes flashed in anger. Just as their stalker was about to attack, they broke their hug. _Damn!_

Ren noticed the portal appear behind Koenma. Using his finger he tilted her chin up until she met his gaze. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

Kurama, who had just stepped out side, stared at the scene in front of him. _I would consider this beautiful, if it wasn't for Koenma._ He scowled and started walking towards them.

Koenma pulled back and whispered. "Until tomorrow."

"Ok." Ren smiled. As the portal closed behind Koenma, Ren turned to head back inside. She was stopped by a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up. "Hey foxy." She winked.

 _Foxy?_ Kurama chuckled to himself and shook his head. "I came out here to look for Hiei. Have you seen him?"

"Um.." She felt a chill run up her spine. _Yup_. "Nope. No, haven't seen him." She smiled nervously.

"Well he wasn't in his room. Maybe I should check the lounge." Kurama muttered. He rubbed her arms and smiled gently. "I'm going back in. Don't stay out here too much longer." He nodded and turned to head back in. He stopped at the steps and looked to his left before continuing on.

Once Kurama was inside, Ren released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Boo."

"AHH!" Ren hollered and jumped. She quickly turned and saw Hiei. "What is with you crazy people and sneaking up on others?! You're going to give someone a heart attack!" She held her hand to her chest.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. You knew I was out here. I heard your thoughts." Hiei smirked

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to jump out and scared me." She punched his shoulder.

Unfazed and still smirking, "Let's go in."

They made their way inside. The walk to her room was quiet. Unexpectly, Hiei opened the door across from hers and stepped in. Ren shrugged and entered her room. She closed the door and went to her bed. She pulled the covers back, but decided to go to the bathroom before getting in bed. When she came out of the bathroom, the light was off and there was Hiei laying in the middle of the bed. He was only wearing a pair of drawstring pants and his eyes were closed.

Ren stood at the side of the bed and huffed. "Move over troll doll." She put her fists on her hips and glared at him.

Hiei opened an eye, looked her up and down and "Hn." He rolled to his side facing away from her.

She rolled her eyes and got into bed. No sooner had she gotten comfortable and closed her eyes, _**WHOOSH!**_ She found herself on the floor. She sat up and looked to the bed. There Hiei was back in the middle. Hands behind his head and his eyes closed, acting as if nothing happened. She narrowed her eyes at him. _If he wants to make it hard for me to get some sleep, then I'll have to make it just as hard for him_. She smirked. _In more than one way_.

Quietly, she stood up. In one quick movement, she jumped on him. She had his wrists pinned to the pillow and straddled his lap. His eyes shot open with shock. "I really don't care if you want to sleep in my bed but I'm sleeping here too." She sat up and put her hands on her hips. "Now you can either move over or I'm going to sleep right here on top of you." She grinned mischieviously at him.

In the blink of an eye, Hiei flipped them over. Now he was the one who had her wrists pinned down and her legs still on either side of him. "That sounds like a great idea, but I'd much rather be the one on top." He smirked. Without taking his eyes off her, he continued to hold her wrists with one hand and placed the palm of the other on her leg, just above her knee. "I should tell you," His hands slowly moved up her thigh. "My hands tend to wander while I'm sleeping." The last word was accompanied by a thrust of his hips.

*gasp* She turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. _I've been teased and played with too much today. I don't think I can't stop myself this time_. She half way opened her eyes and peeked at him. _At least its Hiei_. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out as he ran his finger up and down her slit. _Shit! I forgot I didn't have any panties!_

"I thought I told you not to ignore me." She turned her head to face him and he immediately pressed his lips to hers. He licked her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth and at the same time slipped a finger inside of her. She let out a muffled moan into the kiss. He was gentle, almost savoring the kiss. She moaned again and he pulled back for air.

He sat up and pulled her up along with him. "This is in my way." And before she could think, he had snatched her top off, threw it behind him and pushed her back down. He kisses her lips, her jaw and then nipped her ear. "These too." He whispered seductively. And her shorts were gone as quick as her top. He lifted up just enough to see her now naked body beneath him. He looked back up and captured her in a heated kiss. With her arms now free she reached down and untied his pants. She pushed them down as far as she could and he kicked them off the rest of the way. His finger was moving up and down her slit again. This time he pushed two fingers into her. He used his free hand to cup her breast and caress it. He kissed his way to her neck. Her breathing was getting faster and he knew she was close to coming.

Yukina, who couldn't sleep, was walking around outside the temple. She was about to pass Ren's window, but stopped when she heard what sounded like a muffled cry. She peeked through a tiny opening in the shudders. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Hiei was naked and positioned between Ren's legs, who was also naked. She couldn't stop watching them. _What are they doing?_ Hiei's fingers on one hand were moving in and out of Ren at a steady pace. Hiei's face was buried in Ren's neck and she couldn't see what his other hand was doing. She continued to watch as Hiei pulled his fingers out and lift up a little. Ren's face was flushed and her eyes were heavily lidded. She saw Hiei reach down and grab his shaft in his hand and positioned the tip where his fingers once were.

Hiei lowered himself back down and lightly bit her neck. He thrust his hips forward shoving the tip in earning a gasp from Ren. "Mmm. You're so tight." He breathed in her ear. Moving to cover her mouth with his, he thrust harder, pushing further into her. She moaned with each thrust until he was all the way in. He paused as they broke apart for air. "You're so tight, I almost thought I wouldn't get it in." He gave her a lop-sided grin.

"It feels so good." She snaked her arms around his neck. She quietly moaned as he begin slowly moving in and out of her. _Faster_. Hiei heard her thought and increased his speed. _Harder_. Again hearing her thoughts he rammed his shaft into her hard and fast. Theirs eyes never broke their gaze. _It's like his eyes are on fire_.

Yukina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She knew what they were doing now. _So thats what sex is?_ She blushed and clenched her legs together when she felt herself getting wet. _Am I.. Am I being turned on by this? I-I don't think I should be watching this._ She backed away from the window and started running. She didn't stop until she was in her room and the door closed. She laid in her bed, eyes wide, as her mind replayed what she had seen over and over until she fell asleep.

"Nnnn Hiei. I-I.." Ren's eyes rolled back and her whole body started to tense up. _I'm.. I'm going to come._

He smirked at hearing her thoughts and thrust harder. He projected his thoughts to her instead of speaking. _Yes. That's it. Come for me_. He felt her walls clench tightly around him as she climaxed. He slowed his thrusts, drawing her orgasm out longer. His smirk grew wider as her eyes clenched shut and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. He didn't pull out, instead he slipped one hand under her butt and the other behind her back. He sat up bringing her with him.

She slowly lifted herself up, his shaft sliding out. She reached the tip and dropped back down. She repeated her movements again and they both moaned out.

Hiei growled softly. _Who said you said you could do that?_ She ignored him and repeated her movements again. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and used it to pull her head back. He feverishly kissed and nipped down her neck to her collar bone. He was slowly thrusting his shaft in and out of her. Leaning her back slightly, he nipped and kissed her breast, grazing his teeth over her nipples, before sucking on and releasing them with a pop. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other fisted in his hair. His hands were smooth and slow as they moved down her back. He grabbed her butt with both hands, lifted her up and slammed back into her. She threw her head back allowing him to watch her breasts bounce as his thrusts picked up speed. He look back at Ren's face as her body cleanched up once more. _Look at me. I want to see your face when you come_. He pounded harder and faster when her eyes met his. She never looked away as her body tensed up and shook when she came. Her walls were squeezing him so hard he came with her.

He thrust hard into her one last time. "Shit! Nnngh." Hiei moaned as her body practically sucked the fluid from him. They collapsed back onto the bed, panting. They kissed once more before passing out from exhaustion.


	9. Too much to handle

Chapter Nine: Too much to handle

:

:

Hiei woke up an hour later. His face still buried in her neck, he inhaled deeply. _Such a delicious scent_. He carefully lifted himself up, his flacid member slowly sliding out of her. She whimpered in her sleep causing the corners of his lips to twitch up. _That was so cute I almost laughed._ He got out of the bed, found his pants and put them back on. Tying the strings of his pants he retrieved her scattered clothes. The shirt was hanging off the top of a bookshelf in the corner and the shorts were in the bottom of the closet. He made his way back to the bed. His eyes scanned her naked body one more time before he gently put the clothes back on her.

"Hiei." She mumbled in her sleep. He pulled the covers over them as he laid down beside her. He shifted them to a more comfortable position. He was on his back with her snuggled up to his side. He closed his crimson eyes and opened his Jagan eye. It quickly glanced around and closed again. Hiei never wanted anyone to witness this side of him. He sighed and opened his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair as he stared at the ceiling. She shifted. She slid her hand across him and wrapped her leg around his, hugging him to her. He looked down and smiled at her peaceful face. With his free hand, he smooth her hair off her face. He softly ran his fingers down her arm. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his face and kissed the inside of her wrist. He smiled as he laid her arm back down and hugged her to him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As the sun started to rise the sky changed to beautiful shades of red, yellow and orange, with a few whispy white clouds here and there. The courtyard of the temple looked like a painting come to life.

On the steps of the porch, was Genkai. Admiring the scenery as she enjoyed her cup of morning tea. _One of my favorite times of day. So quiet and peaceful. No loud morons to disturb it_. She closed her eyes and sipped her tea. She listened to the birds chirping merrily and the squirrels running and jumping through the trees.

"Good Morning, master Genkai." Kurama greeted quietly.

Genkai glanced at him and then back to the sky. "Hmph. Morning." They quietly watched the sunrise.

The silence was broken as they heard footsteps coming towards them. Koenma came to a stop at the bottom of the steps. "Morning Genkai. Kurama." He nodded to them respectfully.

Genkai nodded in return.

Kurama nodded back. "Is Botan not with you?"

"No. She'll be joining us shortly. She said she had to get something first." Koenma shrugged.

They heard talking and more footsteps and looked over to see Botan's beaming smile as she waved to them. "Gooood Morning." She called loudly. She was followed by Kuwabara and Shizuru.

Three of them stopped next to Koenma as they all exchanged greetings.

"Keiko said to let you know that she won't be able to make it today." Shizuru spoke as she lit a cigarette.

"Who wants coffee and donuts?" Botan sang as she held up two plastic bags in her hands.

"Good thinking Botan. Let's head in and get ready for the -" He was interrupted by a loud yawn.

Yusuke was dragging his feet as he made his way over to the others. "Will someone please explain to me why the hell this meeting is so damn early?" He looked at the others. _Hmm. Something is missing_. He thought for a moment and then it clicked. "Hey! Where's my favorite three-eyed midget?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Yukina and Ren aren't here either." Kuwabara pointed out. "I'm going to go find Yukina."

"I'll come with you baby bro." Shizuru followed Kuwabara inside.

"I'm going to go make us some coffee." Smiled Botan and skipped off to the kitchen.

Yawning again, Yusuke walked up the steps. He made it to the doorway but stopped when Koenma called his name. Looking back over his shoulder, he answered back, "I'm going in to get Hiei and Ren. We'll meet you guys out here in a few minutes." He continued inside until he was out of sight.

The three left, stood in silence for a several minutes. "I believe you will both be please to hear that I have finished upgrading the security system around the temple." Kurama broke the silence.

"Really? What all did you do?" Koenma was intrigued.

"I added a few things. Why don't I just show you." Kurama went down the steps and started walking to the line of trees at the edge of the courtyard. Koenma and Genkai both following him.

* * *

Yukina had just finished fixing her hair when someone knocked on her door. "Yukina, darling. It's your true love Kazuma." Kuwabara sang through the door.

Yukina giggled. "Come in." She smiled tiredly at Kuwabara as he rushed in and hugged her, giggling. "Good morning, Kazuma."

"Let her go Kazuma before you crush her." Shizuru sighed as she sat on Yukina's bed.

"Oh good morning Shizuru. Did Keiko come too?" Yukina covered her mouth as she yawned. When Kuwabara released her, she went to the bed and sat next to Shizuru.

"Nah. She said she couldn't make it." Shizuru looked at her little brother. "Yo, Kazuma. Go see if Botan finished making that coffee."

"But-"

"Do it or I'll kick your ass." She glared at him.

Kuwabara slumped his shoulders and left the room muttering about big sisters being a bitch.

"Now that he's out of the way." Shizuru turned to face Yukina. "What's up with you? Why are you so tired?"

 _I can't tell her what I saw last night! I'll just tell her it was a weird dream or something_. "Oh it's just this dream I had last night. I woke up from it and just couldn't back to sleep." Yukina tried to wave it off.

"Dream? Must have been bad to keep you up."

"Not really. It's just that it left me confused so I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help you figure it out."

Yukina blushed. "It was about Kazuma." She shyly looked at Shizuru.

"Oh. Well what part confused you? Go ahead and tell me. I can handle it."

"Well.." Yukina described everything she saw last night but told Shizuru it was her and Kazuma, not Hiei and Ren. "I'm not sure what it was that happened to me, but when I woke up I was wet down there and it felt like my body was humming." Yukina blushed at Shizuru's shocked look.

"Wow. I didn't know my baby bro had it in him." She joked. "Well it seems that in your dream you and Kazuma had sex and what happen to your body was what's called 'turned on'. You might have woken up from having an orgasm."

There was the sound of something breaking in the hallway and the two girls looked to the door. Kuwabara was standing there like a statue, face red and he had just dropped the cup of coffee he was bringing his sister. He tottered a little before falling flat on his back.

Shizuru burst out laughing. "He's just too innocent." She calmed down and looked at Yukina who was looking at her stunned. "He must have overheard us talking just now and fainted." Yukina looked down blushing. "Oh don't be embarrassed he has to find out about these kinds of things sometime. I'd rather he learn with you anyway." Shizuru gently smiled at the younger girl.

Yukina's blush darkened. "Sh-Shizuru!" She stared wide-eyed. "Are you telling me that we should be doing the things I dreamed about?"

They didn't hear Kuwabara's groan as he sat up. "Wha-?" He whispered. The girls looked back at him just to see him faint again. Shizuru fell back on the bed, laughing and holding her sides.

Yukina ran and knelt down to Kuwabara. "Kazuma! Kazuma! Are you ok?"


	10. You don't need that

Chapter Ten: You don't need that

:

:

Yusuke had made his way down the hall to Hiei's room. He was surprised to find the door open. He peeked his head into the room, but he couldn't see so he flicked on the light. After checking the bedroom and bathroom, not finding Hiei, he shrugged and left the room.

 _Guess I'll just get Ren_. He crossed the hallway. He tried to quietly turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. _Damn! It's locked!_ He shurgged. _Well guess I gotta go through Kurama's room_.

Kurama had left his desk lamp on. Yusuke went straight to the bathroom door and found that it was unlocked. "Sweet!" He stepped into the bathroom and quietly closed the door again. _Shit!_ Quickly dove behind Ren's door. He peeked through the gap on the side with hinges. Not seeing anyone awake in her room he quietly crept into her room. The light from the bathroom was just enough for him to see. He stopped a few feet of the bed. A big grin spread across his face. _I should've known_. He shook his head and took amother step and leaned closer to get a better look.

Hiei was spooning Ren from behind. The fingers of their bottom hands were interlocked. His top hand was gently squeezing her breast. Yusuke almost giggled. He decided to watch them for a bit longer, expecting Hiei to wake up quickly. He was shocked a few minutes later when Hiei had still not woken up. _I've never seen him in such a deep sleep_. Hiei pulled Ren even closer to his body. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and started to grind against her. This woke Ren, but she kept her eyes closed.

And thats when Yusuke lost it. "Ha!" The rest of the laugh was silenced when he slapped his hands to his mouth.

Hiei froze and his eyes shot open. He glared at Yusuke. "What's so funny detective?'

"You." Yusuke simply answered, smirking.

Hiei raised a curious brow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh.. just.. you know. You grabbing some titty and dry humping Ren." Yusuke chuckled.

Hiei glared. "Bullshit."

"Oh yeah? Squeeze your left hand." Yusuke grinned.

Ren, deciding to have a little fun, moaned as Hiei squeezed her breast. Hearing Yusuke bellowing in laughter caused her to go into a fit of giggles.

 _You've been awake this whole time haven't you?_ Hiei narrowed his eyes at her.

Instead of answering, she turned her body just enought to see Hiei's face over her shoulder. She was smiling until she saw the look on his face. She rolled back over with her face in her hands, laughing even harder.

Hiei rolled his eyes and the other two. "I still don't see whats so funny." He fixed Yusuke with a challenging smirk. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Yusuke." He grinned teasingly at the other male, as he kissed Ren's shoulder.

Yusuke glared at Hiei. _You little shit_. He saw Ren roll onto her back, with Hiei's arm still draped across her, and winked at her. "I'm not jealous. You can't hog Ren all to yourself anyway." Yusuke suddenly remembered why he was in here. "Besides, you guys need to get up and come on. Everyone's already here for the meeting. You are now.." He glanced around and found a clock. "Fifteen minutes late, since it was suppose to be at dawn." Yusuke put his hands in his pocket and smiled at the two in bed.

Ren's eyes widened. "What?!" She looked at Yusuke and then the clock. She groaned as she drug her hands down her face. _Shit. Damn Hiei for being so tempting_. She looked up and saw Hiei above her. He had trapped her.

He had smug smile. He leaned down to ear and whispered, "Speaking of tempting. I'm finding it very hard not to blow of the meeting so I could pick up where I left off last night." He placed a kiss just below her ear and got out of the bed.

Ren watched him close the door as he left the room. She sat up and shook her head. "That troll doll is such a tease."

"Troll doll?" Yusuke laughed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

She smiled as got up and went to the closet. Not caring what she wore, grabbed the first thing her hand landed on. It turned out to be light blue dress with pale green stars in various sizes, like polka dots. It had two triangle pieces of fabric to cover her breast and an empire waist. The skirt was light and flowy and short.

Yusuke leaned to the side to get a better view as Ren bent over to grab a pair of simple sandals off the floor. She moved back to the bed and sat down. He walked over and stood in front of her. He leaned close to her face with a big grin. "Someone's not wearing any panties." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ren couldn't help but giggle. "I know. They didn't buy me any." She watched Yusuke as he kneeled down in front of her. "Or bras. I think I need to fix that soon."

"Wait a minute now." Yusuke put his hands on her knees. "I can't let you do that." He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye.

She leaned back on her hands and quirked an eyebrow at him. "I need underware, Yusuke." She stiffened as he pushed her knees apart and moved between them.

"You don't really need them." He pulled the top of the fabric aside, exposing her right breast. "If you had them," His mouth, now an each from her breast. "They'd just get in the way." He sucked her nipple into his mouth and released it with a pop.

Her breath hitched. _What the hell is he doing?!_ "You should probably stop before Keiko murders you." Ren said nervously.

Cupping her breast, he watched his hand as he rubbed circles around her nipple. "Keiko's out of town sweetheart."

Ren's eyes widened with shock. "What?"

"Yeah she had something she had to do out of town." He fixed her with a smile. "For a week." His smile grew bigger. "So she's not here to stop me." He smirked at Ren's blush. "I just want a little feel. I won't take long." He slipped her other breast out and started to massage both with his hands.

Ren didn't take her eyes off him as he pulled her other nipple into his mouth. _I really shouldn't do this, but.._ She quickly glanced and the clock and then back at Yusuke. "Fine! Five minutes."

He released her nipple with a pop. "Really?" A hopeful, yet goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, yes. ONLY five minutes." She smiled to see him practically bouncing. _I'm going to regret this_.

"Hehe. I've been aching to do this." He didn't give her a chance to respond as he threw the skirt up, exposing her. Her breath hitched as she watched Yusuke lick her slit. He grabbed and pulled her legs, making her lay on her back, and threw them over his shoulder.

Ren was about to sit back up to watch him some more, but threw her head back and moaned as Yusuke's tongue began its assault. _Wow. He's really-_ She moaned and fisted her hands in the sheets. _Amazing. I'm already about to.._ Yusuke grabbed her butt lifting it closer to his face as her body began to tense and shake. "Yusuke." She quietly moaned as she came.

Yusuke lapped and sucked up her juices like he was starving. He sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. "Heh. That was fun. By the way." He grinned as she sat up and looked at him. "You taste really good. I might have to get another helping later." He stood up and took her hand, pulling her up with him. He barked out a laugh. "You might want to brush your hair."

Ren laughed as they made their way to the bathroom.


	11. Mmm sprinkles

Chapter Eleven: Mmm sprinkles

:

:

The was a strong smell of coffee and donuts wafting out of the kitchen as Yukina, Kuwabara, and Shizuru entered. Kurama was explaining some sort of plant to Koenma, who seemed a bit freaked out by it.

"Good morning Yukina!" Botan bounced past them, placing steaming cups of coffee on the table.

"Good morning, everyone." Yukina smiled as the others greeted her.

"We have coffee, donuts and due to Genkai's insistence, we also have tea. Please sit down and enjoy some." Botan pushed the three new comers to the table and sat down.

"Hey! Where's that little runt, Hiei?" Asked Kuwabara, glancing around.

"I'm right here you idiot." Hiei answered. He was leaning against the counter next to the coffee pot.

Kuwabara jumped out of his seat. "You want a fight short stuff?!"

Shizuru smacked the back of his head. "Sit down, Kazuma." She set her coffee down and lit a cigarette.

"But he-"

Yukina placed her hand on his arm. "Please sit. Would you like a donut?"

"Ooooh! I love donuts." He dropped back down in his seat and eagerly took the offered pastry.

"Hn." _Imbecile_. Hiei was getting annoyed by how long it was taking Yusuke to bring Ren.

Yusuke and Ren were only a few feet from the kitchen doorway when he pulled her to the side, out of site. He pushed her against the wall and mashed his lips to hers. He pulled back smiling at her stunned face. He winked and continued to the kitchen, leaving her there.

She mentally shook herself. There was a commotion as she entered the room. Yusuke had Kuwabara in a head lock. She sat at the table next to Kurama and the only other empty chair next to her. "Morning everyone." Ren smiled at their greetings. A steaming cup of coffee was set in front of her. She turned to see who gave it to her and saw Hiei in the once empty chair. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

Hiei gave her a gentle smile, that was hidden from the others behind his own cup. They hadn't realized they were still staring and smiling at each other until they heard a certain detective giggling. Ren blushed into her cup as she took a sip. Hiei shot a glare at Yusuke.

"Well, well, well. You really are a big ol' softy, troll doll." Yusuke, who was sitting opposite of Hiei, grinned teasingly.

Ren blushed harder when Hiei's head snapped in her direction. "What?" She asked innocently. She sighed when he gave her a look that read 'Stop bullshitting.' "I might have called you that this morning when you left the room." She mumbled looking away.

"Yeah right after calling you a tease." Yusuke was hit in the face with a bunched up napkin, courtesy of Ren.

"Hn." _I'll show you tease._ Hiei projected to Ren. He chuckled darkly when she squeaked.

"Alright everyone. Now that we're all here, let's get started." Koenma spoke from across from Ren. "First of all I believe it to be very important that we inform you of why exactly Ren is here." He nodded to Ren.

Everyone looked to her expectantly. "Yes. Right. Well it's a little complicated." When no one spoke up, she took a deep breath and continued. "Ok, so where I'm from we have similar 'worlds'. We usually refer to them simply as Heaven, Hell and Earth. Heaven is basically the same as your 'Spirit world', and thats where I was working."

"Was working? What did you do?" Kuwabara inquired.

"She was a type of detective I believe." Offered Koenma.

"Well sort of. My job was a combination of detective and investigator because of my ability."

"Ability?" Shizuru asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute." Ren nodded to the other girl. "I had just found a replacement with abilities similar to mine, when I got summoned by my boss. I was told I was being sent here as an aid to the prince." She nodded to Koenma and kept talking. "Since, well this universe doesn't have anyone with abilities like mine. Which reminds me, I need to pay them back for having me show up naked. That was totally unnecessary."

"Stop rambling. I want to know your abilities." Hiei snapped.

"Oh! Sorry. Right, as I was saying. My abilities were used in luring out and trapping demons and evil humans that were a threat."

"How exactly did you do that?" Yusuke leaned forward.

"Well I don't have total control over one of my abilities so it's always, I guess, on. It's also less than ideal to most decent people so I try to keep it as suppressed as much as I can."

"Could you explain what you mean by that?" Kurama turned slightly towards her.

Ren blushed and looked at the now empty cup in her hand. "I release something like a pheromone that attracts male humans and demons over a certain age. It causes them act on thoughts of perversion and have their way with me. Even the most reserved or most prudent cannot resist it. Although, only a few managed to get me in bed, so to say." She nervously glanced around and was surprised that no one seemed appalled.

"Well that makes a lot of sense." Yusuke nodded.

"What do you mean?" Yukina seemed confused.

"Well, look at the way Hiei and Kurama have been acting since Ren showed up. Although," He turned to Koenma, who was next to him, and furrowed his brow. "I can't figure out if your behavior is because you're evil or if you really are just a naughty boy." Yusuke was fighting back laughter.

Koenma cleared his throat and straightened himself. "It would be the later of the two." He whispered and only those right next to him could hear. Yusuke, Genkai, and Kurama shook their heads, Hiei glared daggers, and Ren giggled. Koenma smiled shyly at Ren and scratched the back of his head.

"What's you other ability?" Shizuru piped up.

"It's really useful in covert operations and rare times I tend to lose control of the other. I can remove all traces of me being, well, anywhere. I can also use it to wipe memories of me as well. Quite handy when gathering sensitive information." With the intention of getting coffee, Ren moved to get up. She was stopped by Kurama, who stood up and took her cup. She smiled and thanked him when he sat back down and handed her the refilled cup.

"Yes, quite handy indeed." Remarked Koenma. "Now, with that being explained, I can go into further detail on the goal for the mission." Koenma pulled out a folder and flipped it open. "I'm going to be making her apart of my personal staff. And since she will more than likely be called on to do missions in all three worlds, we need to make her fully prepared. So, the mission will be done in phases. Phase one will be helping Ren here to adjust to our way of life and her new surroundings. Will we be taking turns in helping her to learn where every place is, the currency and other everyday things. She will be staying here at the temple until she is deemed ready to live on her own. Phase two will be introducing her to our demon and spirit worlds. As you can imagine all of this will take a considerable amount of time to achieve. So this will be considered an on-going mission until then."

"So what's Ren going to be doing if we're called off to do other missions?" Kuwabara was worried about leaving her out of the fun.

"Well depending on the level of danger and difficulty of the missions, I may have her accompany you. For the rare instances that there's no one available here to be with her, she will stay with me." He stared lecherously at her.

Ren rolled her eyes at the perverted prince. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself in most dangerous situations." She smiled reassuringly at Kuwabara, who smiled back.

They were quiet for a while. After all the donuts were gone, Genkai spoke up. "If we're done here, I need to leave. I have other important matters to attend to elsewhere."

"You're done here master Genkai. Just let us know if anything unusual occurs." Koenma nodded and Genkai left.

"It seems we forgot to get a few things yesterday for Ren." Botan informed Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara. "We're going to go get them after we have her measurements." The other three nodded in confirmation. Botan turned to face Ren. "If we can borrow you a moment, we'll be on our way." The four left the room with Ren leading the way.

"Aw man! I was really hoping that they'd never remember the panties and bras." Yusuke whined as he leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head.

"Me too." Koenma mumbled.

"For once I agree with you." Hiei had his brows furrowed.

"I agree as well. They're useless and will just get in the way." Kurama added thoughtfully. The other guys were shocked for a moment before they all started laughing. Kurama blushed while chuckling. "I guess this mission will be harder than we expected."


	12. Let's play a game

Chapter Twelve: Let's play a game

:

:

"WHA-WHAT?! NO WAY!" Kuwabara yelled and crossed his arms in an X in front of him. "I am a man with honor and it's not right to ask me that!" He folded his arms and looked away from the girls.

"Oh come on Zu-zu! I need a man's opinion to figure out what I should go with." Ren pleaded.

"Come on let's just have you try them on and we'll decide based on his reactions." Botan winked and grabbed one of his arms as Shizuru grabbed the other.

"W-wait! Don't make me go back there!" Kuwabara whined as they drug him to the changing rooms.

After a few minutes, Ren yanked open the curtain. She was wearing a see-through lace bra and matching panties, both a dark green. "Well? What do you think?" She asked striking what she hoped was a sexy pose.

Kuwabara's whole face turned red as he did a perfect expression of a fish. Botan and Sizuru whistled and cat-called.

Yukina clapped her hands together and nodded. "I might just have to get a set of those myself. Maybe in pink." She turned and left, possibly to get just that.

"Well looks like this is a yes." Ren closed the curtain again.

After a half hour Yukina and Ren walked out of the shop with their arms linked and carrying bags. Botan and Shizuru had to drag the still red-faced and dazed Kuwabara out the door.

"Kazuma!" Shizuru grunted. "Stop acting like a big baby. Real men don't *grunt* act like this after seeing someone in their underwear!" Having enough of dragging him, she nodded to Botan and they let him drop to the ground.

"I got an idea! Let's go check out that new tea shop before we head back." Botan suggested.

Kuwabara jumped up. "Hey! Wait for me!" He had to run to catch up to them as they entered through a door decorated with cherry blossoms.

* * *

The sounds of a whip cracking could be heard coming from a clearing behind the temple. There were piles of tree limbs, leaves and flower petals littering the ground. The late morning sun was shining brightly into the clearing, increasing the heat.

Kurama paused to drink from a bottle of water he had set by his foot. He glanced up towards the sky and frowned. _It's almost noon. She should've been back by now._

Ren was sneaking through the forest. She had been told Kurama was in a nearby clearing, training. She decided she wanted to watch without him knowing. She quietly hid behind a tree on the very edge of the clearing. Peeking out, her heart sped up and her eyes widened at what she spied. Slightly damp, red hair was shining in the sun. Sweat was rolling down a shirtless Kurama's body. He set his bottle down and resumed his fighting stance. Ren's eyes couldn't keep up with the whip as it slashed and cracked around the clearing. Kurama looked like his was doing a dance with the whip.

"Wow!" Ren whispered and promptly slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she said that out loud.

Kurama heard her. He brought his arm down with one last crack of the whip. "Why are you hiding, Ren?" He called over his shoulder.

Ren stepped out from behind the tree blushing. She gasped as Kurama turned to face her. Schooling her features she slowly walked up to him. "I was just admiring the most amazing display and didn't want to interrupt." She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm glad you think that." His smile as warm as the sun. "But you didn't have to hide. Come. I want to try something but I need your assistance." He held his hand out to her.

"Ok." She smiled, excitement in her eyes, and grabbed his hand.

"I want you to stand here." He moved her to the center of the clearing. "Now, put your hands here." He grabbed her hands and placed them behind her head. "It's very important that you don't move." He walked several feet away from her. Taking his stance, whip in hand, he grinned mischievously. "Ready?"

Ren nodded excited yet nervous. _Why do I get the feeling he's up to something?_ Ren couldn't keep her eyes off his body as he swung the whip.

Kurama's grin became a smirk when he stopped moving. "Such a beautiful vision before me."

Ren blinked and looked down and saw her clothes fluttering to the ground. "Kurama!" She glared and stomped up to him. She pushed on his chest making him stumble back and chuckle. "It's not funny! I really liked that dress." Ren pouted.

"Yes. I quite liked it too, but I must say I like what I see now even more." Kurama stepped closer to her. His eyes flickered gold before she could see. "Maybe you should wear this instead of whats hanging in your closet." He smirked.

"You really like it?" Ren asked as she did a turn. "You suggestion is appealing, but I'm not sure thats a good idea." Ren said thoughtfully.

"You make a valid point. I wouldn't guarantee they would be intact by the end of the day." He grabbed her chin between his thumb and finger and pressed his lips to hers. "Let's get you in and changed before anyone sees you." Kurama placed his arm around her, with his hand resting on her hip.

The walk back to the temple was too quiet for Ren. "It was fun buying these things."

"How was it fun?" Asked Kurama curiously.

"Well we took Kuwabara with us. We pretty much tortured him." Ren giggled. "Botan and Shizuru kept him back in the changing rooms with us and we told him it was because we needed a mans opinion on what I should get. We were really playing around trying to see how long it took him to faint." She laughed.

"So how long did it take?"

"Not long. He fainted about three times." Kurama chuckled at that. "Yeah, Yukina got in on it too. She even pulled him behind the curtain to help her lace up a corset. They weren't back there a minute before we heard him crash to the floor. She was so smug and proud of herself when she came back out."

They were still laughing as they walked around to the front of the temple. Not ready to go in yet and wanting to tease the fox, Ren squeezed his butt and ran back the way they had come from. She quickly glanced over her shoulder. "Shit!" He was closing in behind her. She veered right, running to the line of trees. She glanced back again, seeing him almost at arms reach. She stopped and ducked under the arm he used to try and grab her. She snatched his pants down and took off again in the opposite direction. She saw a door leading into the back of the temple and turned towards it. She yanked it open, dove in and closed it again. She ran down the familiar hallway that lead to her room. She didn't stop until she had made it inside her room and closed the door.

She watched the door expecting him to come through it. She yelled when his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and spun them. He stopped and set her down, letting her body slide under his hands. He leaned close to her ear. "You should've remembered the bathroom door."

"Yeah," She turned to face him. "Speaking of bathrooms. You sir," She lightly poked his abs. "Need to bathe. You are super sweaty." She turned away from him and started to remove what was left of her clothes. She didn't get to grab anything to put on.

Kurama turned her around and locked his lips with hers. He fisted one hand in her hair and the other placed on her hip. He backed her up to the closest wall. "I am about to make you as sweaty as I am." He practically purred. He lifted her up and pinned her between his body and the wall. He reached down between them. He slipped a finger in her opening and pulled it out. "Mmm. You're really wet."

She gasped when he rubbed his tip against her slit. "Kurama." She moaned as he slowly pushed his way inside of her. He trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder. She fisted her hand in his hair and gripped his back with the other. He teased her with his slow movements. "Please Kurama." She begged between pants.

He looked at her eyes as he started pumping in and out of her faster. She dug her nails into his back. Moaning as he growled and pounded into her harder. "Your moans are like music to my ears. Makes me want to stay like this forever." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and slid around each others. Ren moaned in his mouth. He broke the kiss with a gasp as he felt Ren's body tense and squeeze around him, throwing him off the edge. The room filled with their moans as they came. He slowed to a stop and pressed his forehead to hers. "Now we both need a bath." He simply smiled.

"You did that just to get me to take another bath with you." She fake pouted as he set her down.

"Perhaps." He chuckled when she pushed him away.

Their bath was less then eventful until Ren started a water fight. Kurama had barely gotten his hair washed before he was splashed in the face. They squealed and laughed while splashing and trying to dunk each other under the water. Kurama was now standing in the middle of the tub watching Ren swim patterns around him under the water.

"What the hell are you doing Kurama?"


	13. Jumping monkeys

Chapter Thirteen: Jumping monkeys

:

:

Yusuke leaned on the doorway of Hiei's room. "I've been thinking." He started.

"Since when?" Replied Hiei being a smartass.

Yusuke shook his head. "How can we know whether or not her abilities are effecting us?"

"Hn. You're thinking to much. I, for one, don't care one way or another."

"So you just plan on using her?"

"No. And what the hell is that noise?" Hiei got up and stood at the door with Yusuke. A loud scream could be heard coming from one of the rooms across the hall.

"Ren!" They both cried and ran in her room. They looked at each other confused.

"Is that water splashing?" Hiei looked to the open bathroom door.

"That laugh sounds like Kurama." Yusuke stepped into the bathroom. Kurama was standing in the middle of the tub eyes glued to the water. He turned one way and then the other. "What the hell are you doing Kurama?"

Kurama turned his attention to Yusuke. "Uh. Nothing." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Hiei stepped into the room as Kurama was pulled under the water.

Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other and stepped closer to the tub. They stopped as Ren and Kurama sprang out of the water. Ren was laughing too hard to notice the other guys.

"Having fun princess?" _Wait. Did I just call her princess?_ Hiei blinked.

Ren jumped and hollered, "What the hell Hiei! Stop scaring me!"

Hiei kept his face passive when Yusuke and Kurama looked at him.

"Did you just-"

"Princess?"

"Hn." Hiei looked away trying to hide his blush.

"Why don't you two join us." Asked Kurama as he wrapped his arms around Ren, from behind, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Nah. I told Kuwabara I'd hang out with him at the arcade after training." Yusuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Hn." Hiei turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm in need of some S and S." Ren got out of the tub and dried off.

"S and S?" Kurama wrapped a towel below his waist.

"Silence and solitude." Ren sighed as she walked into her room.

"Why would you want that?" Yusuke sat on the bed and watched her.

She slipped on a pair of black panties covered in little red hearts and a grey shirt. "Because mister," She pointed at him. "You and the rest of those horny monkeys jumping around. I haven't had hardly any rest since I've been here." Yusuke stood up as she yawned and crawled under the covers.

"Damn. Sorry, I didn't think about that. Alright, I'll tell the others." He bent down and kissed her cheek and left the room.

* * *

Yusuke had gone to the room he stayed in when he was at the temple. He opened the closet, revealing a mini fridge. It, of course, was full of beer. He grabbed one and kicked the fridge door closed. He flicked the cap off with just his thumb and gulped down half of it. "Ah. That's good." He groaned when he saw his clock and gulped down the rest. He grabbed another beer and shut the closet. _One for the road._

He walked into the kitchen to find Yukina, Kurama, and even Hiei preparing food. His tossed the empty bottle in the trash and stood behind Yukina and Kurama. "So what's for dinner?" He peeked over their shoulders.

"While we were shopping earlier, Ren happened to mention a few things she wanted to try. Where is she?" Yukina smiled as she chopped vegetables.

"She's asleep." Yusuke drank from his beer. Hiei growled when Yusuke tried to approach him. "Fine. I didn't want to see what you were making anyway. You horny little monkey." He stepped back and leaned against the table.

"What?" Hiei asked confused.

"Yeah Ren was mumbling about horny monkeys jumping around and not enough rest before she fell asleep." Yusuke grinned.

Kurama chuckled. "We have been keeping her busy."

"You guys should treat her to something nice to make it up to her." Yukina suggested.

"Like what?" Hiei looked over at his sister.

"Well, you could take her on a date or give her a massage. You four would have to learn to take turns and space them out." The vegetables sizzled as she stirred them in the pan.

"Thats a wonderful idea Yukina." Kurama smiled at her.

"Yeah we can go over the details later. I got to get to the arcade before Kuwabara tries to track me down. Should I bring him back with me for dinner?" Yusuke threw his now empty bottle in the trash.

"I would love that." Yukina smiled over her shoulder at him. "Have fun at the arcade." She called as Yusuke left.

* * *

"Ren." A voice dissolved her dream. The bed sagged as someone sat down. "Wake up, Ren." The voice was deep and gentle. They were stroking her hair.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What?" She asked groggily. Her vision was blurry, but she saw orange hair. "Kuwabara?"

"Yeah. You ready to get up?" She blinked and could see him smiling. "There's food. Come on."

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I am rather hungry." She pushed him off the bed and laughed when he hit the floor. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "It's ok. I'll wait for you in the hallway." He nodded and stepped out of the room.

She slid off the bed and went to the closet. She looked at the clothes and shrugged. _No point putting anything else on. I plan on crawling back in bed after eating anyway_. She closed the closet and walked out the door still half asleep.

"R-Ren! Put some pants on or something!" Kuwabara stammered when he saw she was only wearing the shirt and panties.

"I'm too tired and hungry to bother." She waved it off and yawned.

 _Damn that Urameshi! He knew she would do this and set me up_. Kuwabara kept his thoughts to himself as they walked to the kitchen. _I'll get him back for this._


	14. Hitting the bottle

Chapter Fourteen: Hitting the bottle

:

:

Kuwabara helped Yukina sit down before taking the seat next to her. Yusuke and Hiei were across from Kuwabara and Yukina. Ren sat next to Yukina, across from Kurama. Her eyes lit up seeing the food they had made. "This all looks great!" She happily filled her plate.

"We decided to make all of it since you said you wanted to try it." Yukina handed Kuwabara a steaming cup of tea.

"We?" Ren looked to the other girl.

Yukina nodded. "Mhm. I made the sushi and vegetables and Kurama helped with making the onigiri." She whispered in Ren's ear, so only she could hear. "Hiei insisted on making the dango himself when I told him you've never had it." They both looked at him, he raised a curious brow, making them giggle.

"You're rather quiet Kuwabara. Is something the matter?" Kurama shifted as he felt Ren's foot slide up his leg.

"Huh? Oh. No, just thinking." Kuwabara's brows furrowed as he continued to slowly eat his food.

"That's dangerous." Yusukes laughter was cut short by the glare Kuwabara gave him. "Just don't hurt yourself."

"Now, now Yusuke. Play nicely." Ren, who was already done eating, slid down in her seat, the table cloth hiding her actions. Her new position allowed her to slide her foot further up Kurama's leg.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow, Ren?" Kurama reached under the table and grabbed her foot, stopping her from going further.

"Not that I know of." She smiled when she realized he wasn't going to let go of her foot. "Why?"

"Just asking for the sake of curiosity." Kurama scooted closer to the table when Hiei and Kuwabara helped Yukina clear the table.

Ren lifted her other foot and rubbed it against the bulge in Kurama's pants. Kurama squeezed the foot he held and gripped the side of his chair with his free hand. His hips jerked and eyes widened when she rubbed again.

Yusuke noticed Kurama's odd behaviour. A smile spread across his face seeing the mischievious glint in Ren's eyes. "Something wrong, Kurama? You seem a bit.. jumpy."

Ren stopped rubbing long enough for Kurama to answer. "N-nothing at all." Kurama leaned back in his chair, watching Ren closely. He gripped the sides harder as she started rubbing him again with both feet. _I should stop her, but I am finding it very hard to do so._ His eyes rolled back and his lips parted. _If she keeps this up I'm going to-_. He clenched his jaw shut, stopping himself from moaning.

Yusuke got up and walked around the table. He sat in the chair next to Ren. He placed a hand on the back of her chair and the other on her thigh. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Quit playing footsy with Kurama's dick and come with me."

Not taking her eyes off of Kurama as she continued to tease him, "Why?" She smirked as Kurama bit his lip and leaned his head back as he came.

Yusuke stood up. "Just come on. I want to show you something." He moved to the kitchen doorway as she got up.

"Alright, but lets make this quick. I want to go back to bed." Ren walked around the table to Kurama, who was watching her, his face flushed. She kissed his head as she passed behind him and followed Yusuke out of the room. He led her down a hallway and into a bedroom she'd never been in. "Judging by the pictures on the walls, I'm guessing this is your room?"

"Yup. Before I show you this, I need you to promise not to tell anyone, especially Genkai." He looked at her expectantly.

"My lips are sealed." She closed her lips and pretended to lock them.

"Good." He smiled and opened the closet. "I keep a stash of beer here. And as long as you don't tell anyone, you can help yourself." He grabbed two bottles out of the fridge. He flicked the caps off and handed one to Ren. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs under him.

Ren sat down on the bed next to him and gulped down almost all of her beer. "Its been so long since I've had one of these." She looked at the bottle.

"Well theres plenty more so drink as much as you want." He drained his bottle and set it on the nightstand next to his bed. "Just remember to throw the bottles away in the kitchen." He laid down on the bed, hands behind his head.

She finished hers and set the bottle next to his. "I might end up hiding out in here." She laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling. There was a moment of comfortable silence. "Yusuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

He laughed. "We could play a game." He turned towards her leaning on his elbow.

"What game?" She looked at him suspiciously.

He rolled on top of her, settling between her legs. He whispered in her ear, "Koenma's in the hall, trying to ease drop. Let's see how long it takes for him pass out from loss of blood." He nipped her ear and moved his head to look at her, a rather evil grin on his face. She smiled back and nodded.

She moaned as he rocked his hips, rubbing himself against her already sensitive mound. She sat up making him sit up too. She rose up on her knees, grabbed his face, and kissed him. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt off, then his. He gently caressed her back as he kissed, licked and nipped her breast. He kissed his way back to her lips. She laid back, pulling him back on top of her.

Koenma could only hear moans and heavy breathing through the door. His dirty mind went into overdrive and he fainted from a heavy nosebleed. He didn't hear them laughing.

* * *

A little more than an hour later, Ren was sprawled out on the bed passed out. Yusuke quietly slipped from the room. He met up with Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama in the lounge. "She's finally asleep." He flopped onto an empty couch.

"I should say so." Koenma was pouting on another couch as he glared at Yusuke.

A big, happy grin spread across Yusuke's face. "What do you mean by that?"

Kurama and Hiei looked at Koenma as he turned his head to hide his blush. "Oh forget it!"

Yusuke chuckled. _Like I'd ever tell you what really happened._

"How should we decide the order we take her out and when?" Koenma propped his feet on the coffee table.

Yusuke drained the rest of the beer he'd brought with him. He pulled a piece of paper and pen from a drawer in the table and wrote their names. "We're going to spin the bottle and each time it lands on someone I'll put a number next to their name." He laid the bottle on its side on the table. "Ready?" He spun the bottle when they all nodded.

The bottle stopped in front of Yusuke. "Hell yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air while he scratched a 1 next to his name.

Next the bottle landed on Kurama. "Guess I'm second." Kurama already had his date planned out.

They had to spin the bottle again when it stopped between Hiei and Kurama. Koenma bounced in his seat when it landed on him.

"Saving the best for last." Hiei smirked.

"Alright now on to when." Yusuke pulled a small calendar out of the same drawer as the pen and paper.

"I think it would be best if we gave Ren at least one day between dates so we don't overwhelm her." Kurama offered.

"Yes, I agree. My date would be perfect timing for me to collect my winnings on that bet with Ren." He chuckled darkly.

"You can keep the details to yourself diaper ass." He ignored Koenma's glare. "Ok how's this sound? My date will be tomorrow, which is Sunday, Kurama's will be Tuesday, Koenma on Thursday and Hiei on Saturday?" They all nodded in agreement.


	15. Come and get me

Chapter Fifteen: Come and get me

:

:

Ren was woken by a very loud and very annoying bird outside the window. Scrunching her face up, she tried to remember what happened last night after dinner. _Why the hell is my shirt wet?_ She looked down to see Yusuke using her breasts as a pillow. "Ughh! Yusuke! You're drooling on me." She tried to push him off.

"No." He mumbled. He pulled her under him, spread her legs and laid on top of her. His head back on her breasts.

She smacked her hand to her face. "Yusuke."

"Mmm."

"Get off!"

"I don' wanna." He mumbled into her chest. He slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. "You're so soft."

She huffed in annoyance noticing he went back to sleep. _How the hell am I going to get him off me? He's not as heavy as I thought he would be and-NO! HAVE to get him up_. She thought of all the things she could do with the least amount of damage. _I wonder.._ She thrust her hips against him and he groaned. She thrust her hips a few more times.

His hand that was cupping her breast slid to her side. He ghosted the tips of his fingers down her side and she squirmed. He lifted his head up and grinned at her. _Looks like someone's ticklish._

Ren narrowed her eyes. "No!" He slowly rose up. "Don't you dare! I will hurt you." She tried to warn him.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "You should've let me sleep Ren." He tickled her while laughing manically.

"AHH! NOOO! S-stop it!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks from laughing. She squirmed and tried to get her arms free.

He stopped tickling her and wiped the tears away. He kissed her and let go of her wrists. Sitting on the edge of the bed he stretched his arms above his head.

Ren liked the way his muscles rippled. _Well, not exactly ripple, but close enough. Hiei's and Kurama's definitly rippled. I don't know about Koenma. Damnit! Now I want to see Koenma shirtless._ She was so caught up in her thoughts, she forgot she was still staring at Yusuke.

Yusuke turned to look back at her. _Look at that lecherous stare. And she calls us guys horny monkeys_. "HA! Now look who's drooling."

Ren blinked and glared at him. "I am not drooling!" She climbed off the bed and went into his bathroom. "How come you only have a shower in here?" She called from behind the closed door.

"I didn't have much time to sit in a bath whenever I was training with Genkai." He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and pulled it on. He saw Ren standing in the bathroom doorway with her bottom lip poked out. He followed the line of her sight to his shirt. "What?"

She flicked her eyes to his and tried to leave the room. She was stopped when Yusuke stepped in front of her. "Because all of my eye candy keeps getting covered up." She fake pouted.

"If we didn't cover up you'd be drooling all the time." He turned and walked out of the room.

"I didn't drool!" She stomped her foot and chased after him. Jumping on his back, she pointed and yelled, "Tally-ho!"

Yusuke laughed and shook his head. "Yes, ma'am!" He jogged them to her bedroom. He set her down at the door. "Ok I need you to get dressed, actual clothing, and meet me in the courtyard." He was already walking away.

"Why?" She called after him.

"You'll have to find out for yourself."

She rolled her eyes, walking into her room.

* * *

"Just tell me what it is you wanted already." She glanced at Yusuke as they decended down steps.

"Would you chill out already? I said you'll find out." Yusuke kept his hand in his pockets, smiling to himself.

"Yeah you said you'd tell me in the courtyard." Her brow twitched.

He sighed. "Alright. I wanted to have a little fun with you away from the temple and everyone else. Happy now?"

"Wait. You mean like a date?"

"Sure. You could call it that."

"I wish you would give me some idea about what we're going to do." Ren pouted when they stopped at the sidewalk at the bottom of the steps. She adjusted her top. _The one bad thing about strapless anything._

"If you want to know so badly," He leaned closer to her. "You 'll have to catch me first." He was running away before she could blink.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled after him. She ran after him, growling when he looked back and laughed.

They ran further down the sidewalk and then across the street. She was getting closer to him when he turned right, down another street. She couldn't see him anywhere after coming around the corner. She stopped and looked around. _He is such a pain in the ass._ "KYA-" A hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. "Mmphmm!"

"Shh. People will get the wrong idea if you scream like that." Yusuke pulled her through a glass door. "Now I'm going to let you go, but you have to be quiet and NOT attack me." He chuckled at the glare she shot him. He turned her around and pulled his hands away.

Her eyes lit up and grin spread across her face. She squealed. "An arcade!" She took off, bouncing from one console to another. "There's so many games I've never played before. I can't decide which one to try first." She hugged him when he handed her a roll of coins.

"We have enough to play as many as you want. This will also be a good way for you to remember how to use our money." Yusuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow. "I know just the game we should play." He stopped in front of a console for a fighting game and put a couple of coins in one slot.

She put her coins in the other slot. "What all can you tell me about the fighters. I don't want to pick someone lame."

"I'd recommend that one, that one, or that one." He pointed to a girl with red hair, a guy with black hair, and a guy with pink hair. "She's suppose to be like a knight that can change her armor and weapons to increase her attack damage or block attacks. The dude with black hair has ice-based attacks. I usually use him when Kuwabara cheats using the old guy with orange hair. My personal favorite, is pinky there. He has fire-based attacks some with explosions. When the meter under his health bar fills, you can use his special attack. A dragon pops up behind him and they blast the other fighter off the screen with a giant fireball."

"Really? You've got to show me that one." She chose a random character, not caring about winning. It didn't take Yusuke long to fill the meter. Her eyes widened as there was an explosion in the background as her character flew out of sight. "That was awesome!" Stars shone in her eyes.

Yusuke laughed and dropped more coins into the game. "Now show me what you got."

They spent almost two hours playing the different games, Ren beating him at most of the them. He took her to a diner when her stomach growled.

Sitting back after he had finished his food, "You know, I never would've pegged you for a gamer."

She giggled. "I get that a lot. So many people think that just because I'm a chick and the way I act, that I can't possibly play games." She closed her eyes, smiling around the spoonful of ice cream she stuck in her mouth.

 _Oh you play games alright_. "I was thinking about maybe catching a movie before we head back." He flicked a fry at her. He was shocked when she caught it.

Pointing the fry at his face with a stern expression, "No movies! Your track record blows when it comes to taking anyone to the movies. It would be a bad way to end a perfectly good date by ditching me." She cut him off when opened his mouth to argue. "Unintentional or not." She dropped the fry and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He crossed his arms, watching her walk away from the table.

She stopped at the door and smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." She darted out the door and ran down the street.


	16. Frisky business

Chapter Sixteen: Frisky business

:

:

He ran out the door, running after her. _How the hell do women run in heels like that?!_ He sped up, seeing her lift her skirt up and wink back at him. He followed her everytime she changed directions. It wasn't until they were surrounded by trees, that he caught on to where she was taking him. _I see Kuwabara's already showed her the short-cut. And I bet I know right where she's heading_.

Ren ran inside the temple, slowing down when she saw Yusuke was no longer behind her. She made her way to Yusuke's room to raid his stash. She stepped in the door and turned the light on. _I'm going to drink until I can't feel the pain from all that running_. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Using the opener on the side of the fridge, she opened the bottle and quickly drained it. "Ahh. That's good." Setting the empty bottle down, she grabbed another bottle and opened it. She brought it up to her parted lips.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to finish that." Yusuke said from somewhere behind her.

She didn't bother with any questions and drained the bottle as fast as she could. _Whoa. Too fast._ She giggled to herself as she turned around.

"Time's up princess." He pushed off of the wall by the bed and moved towards her.

She giggled like a manic as she ran out the door. She ran faster than she did before.

 _Man, is she like Chu? I swear she just got faster after downing those beers like that_. He didn't put much effort into chasing her.

 _Time to check out that liquor cabinet I saw in the lounge_. She ran passed her room and further down the hall.

"There's no where for you to hide Ren!" He called after her as she ran through a door. _The lounge, huh?_

 _Now where did I- Ah ha!_ She strutted to the cabinet in the corner. She found several bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey. She tapped her nails against the glass, deciding on which to choose.

"You're a dirty girl, flashing me in the middle of the street."

"It wasn't in the middle of the street." She grabbed the whiskey and filled a shot glass. She tossed it back and grimaced. "And I'm not dirty."

He stood behind her. "Yes you are." Looking over her shoulder, he hooked a finger in her top and pulled it down. Smiling as he watched her breasts bounce free.

She downed another shot, trying to ignore him fondling her breasts. A moan escaped her when he squeezed them, pinching her nipples between his fingers.

"Such a dirty, dirty girl." He whispered seductively in her ear. Her eyes lids fluttered as his breath fanned across her neck. He massaged her breasts and started grinding against her.

 _Damn this alcohol! Making me so sensitive._ She slapped his hands away. "Stop that!" She pulled her top back up and refilled the glass.

He grabbed the bottle and slipped the glass from her fingers. "No more for you until you let me have what I want." He downed the shot, hissing as it burned his throat.

She rolled her eyes and stumbled away from him. "Fine. I was done anyway." Leaning against the doorframe, she reached down and slipped her shoes off.

"Wait! Now w0here are you going?" He closed the cabinet, having put the bottle up.

"After all the running I did today? I'm going to relax in a hot bath. You can join me if you'd like." She stumbled into the hall.

 _Hot water and a wet, naked chick? Sounds good to me_. He followed her with a big goofy grin.

* * *

Later that evening, Kurama and Botan walked in the temple carrying crates and shopping bags. They went to the kitchen and set the crates and bags on the table.

Grabbing a paper bag with handles, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to put these things up." Kurama strutted out of the room.

"Ok. Take your time." Botan called after him.

Kurama was mentally going over his plans for his date as he made the trek to his room. He opened the door and stopped. Ren was standing in front of his bookshelves wearing only a bra and panties. Another set of see-through lace, only these were grey and black. He quietly shut the door and set the bag on the desk to his left.

Ren put the book back on the shelf and turned hearing the noise. "Hey foxy!" She smiled brightly and tackled him with a hug.

He hugged her back. "Why don't you have any clothes on?" He asked pulling back smiling.

"Your book collection distracted me so I forgot to put some on." She looked at him coyly. She looked over at his desk. "What's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise." He teased with a cheeky smile.

She sat on the desk and tried to look in the bag. "Come on, just one little peek." Kurama picked the bag up before she could see anything. She pretended to pout as he stood between her legs and set the bag on a shelf above her head.

"No peeking." He rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip. "You'll find out what it is soon enough." Her lips parted and he dove in for a kiss. He put his hands on the desk on either side of her when she grabbed his shirt. His pants were already straining against him.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer as their tongues fought a silent battle. She broke the kiss with a gasp, feeling his arousal when he rocked his hips against her.

His eyes widened as she ripped his shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Putting her hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him back into the kiss. Her hands moved down his chest to his abs and he deepened the kiss. He started grinding against her when he felt her nails dig into his back. She moaned as he rubbed the right spot.

They were so lost in the kiss they didn't hear the door open. "I know I said take your time bu- HOLY BINGO!" They froze and looked over to see Botan blushing with wide eyes. She slammed the door shut and they heard her run back down the hallway.

They looked at each other and laughed. "I bet Botan's going to blush everytime she sees you now." Ren wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Most likely. I'm sure this will make dinner tonight, very interesting." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips and helped her off the desk. "I seem to be in need of a new shirt." She saw his shirt but her eyes wandered south to the obvious buldge in his pants. He pulled the shirt off and picked the buttons off the floor.


	17. Fat lip

Chapter Seventeen: Fat lip

:

:

Ren couldn't sleep that night, so she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. _Dinner was rather quiet. Botan did just what we said. Everytime she looked at Kurama or heard him talk, she blushed. No one else seemed to notice. Koenma was too busy having a stare down with Yusuke and Kuwabara had taken Yukina on a date._ She rolled over on her stomach and sighed. _I am a bit surprised that Hiei isn't in here right now, the way he was staring at me._ She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She laid there a while before rolling to her side. She was really comfortable and relaxed but sleep still evaded her. She scrunched her face up.

Growling she sat up, her feet hanging off the side of the bed. "Erg! This is so frustrating." She said through gritted teeth and ruffled her hair. She dropped her hands and sagged her shoulders. "I'm so tired, but I just can't sleep." Her mind went blank as she stared at her lap. Blinking she looked over to her clock. _Everyone should be sleeping or gone right now. Maybe some a hot cup of tea will help._ She didn't bother throwing the sheets back when she stood up and trudged to the door. She opened the door and stuck her head out. The hall was dark and empty.

"I am a silent and deadly ninja." She whipped her head left then right. She made a sign with her hands in front of her face. "Nin-nin." She ran on her toes down the hall. She squat down and pressed her back against the large statue. She peeked around it and dove into a roll stopping behind a pillar. She peeked out from either side and assumed she was still alone. She jumped out from behind the pillar and sprinted in the direction of the kitchen.

She was happy to see no one in or on the way to the kitchen. She turned the light on and made her way to the sink. She sat on the counter as she waiting for the water to boil. Her mind was going over the last few day and her body moved on auto-pilot as she finished making the tea.

She turned around and set the pot and a cup on the island across from the stove. She looked at the doorway as she drank her tea. She set the empty cup down and closed her eyes. _I still don't feel tired_. She sighed. Her eyes shot open and she gripped the edge of the island when she felt someone's tongue like her slit. She looked down to see Hiei smirking at her. "How did you- Where are my panties?!" She whispered harshly at him.

 _Right here_. They dangling from his finger. He shoved them in his pocket when she made to reach for them. _I didn't get my dessert and I want it now. You can have them back when I've had my fill_. He didn't let her respond, grabbing her butt and shoved his face between her legs.

She bit her lip to hold back a moan. Her grip on the island tightened as Hiei's tongue worked its magic. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps approaching. She tried her best to school her features and poured more tea in her cup. She took a sip as Yukina stood in the doorway.

Yukina smiled. "Oh Ren, it's only you in here. I thought I heard something and came to make sure nothing bad was happening."

"N-nothing bad here." She laughed nervously. "J-just couldn't s-sleep is all." She covered her mouth and pretended to yawn, hiding a moan. Hiei wasn't stopping even with Yukina in the room. "I'm actually feeling really-" She pretended to yawn again. "Sleepy now. I'm going to head to bed when I finish this cup." She held up her cup with a small smile.

"Are you ok? You look like you have a fever." Yukina looked at her concerned.

"Um. Uhh." Ren stuttered a moment

 _Leave. Now._ Hiei projected to Yukina. He stopped what he was doing to Ren.

Yukina giggled. "Ok then. I'm going back to bed now. I hope you sleep well."

He slid out from under her and turned her around, her back against the island. Still kneeing in front of her, he continued where he left off. He lifted her by her butt, moving his shoulders under her knees. He hummed in satisfaction as he his tongue plunged deeper into her.

She moaned whenever his tongue hit the right spot. Her hand was fisted in his hair and the other gripped the edge of the island. "Mmm. Hiei." She moaned. "I'm- I'm- I'm going to-" She moaned again as she came in his mouth.

Her juices dripped down his chin as he lapped and sucked them up. He set her down and stood up. "It would seem the detective was right. The taste of you is very addicting." Hiei scooped her up in his arms and flickered his way to his room only setting her down to shut his door.

Ren smashed her body and lips to his when he turned to her. He was only able to back her up half to the bed. Her hands had gone straight to his pants and untied the string, and pushed them down. She broke the kiss pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. They resumed their firey kiss and she snaked her arms around his neck. Blindly, he back her up until they fell onto the bed.

She broke the kiss with a giggle. She grinned as she moved further onto the bed, him crawling after her. His smile, like a predator moving in on an easy prey. As soon as she stilled, he lunged. She let out a squeak as he grabbed her leg and yanked her to him. He growled against her throat making her breath quicken. He was surprised when she flipped them over and straddled him. He went to flipped them back over, but she pinned him down. She kissed along his neck and chest, leaving a few hickies. She sat up, and positioned the tip of his shaft at her entrance. He gripped her thighs and groaned in pleasure as he slid deeper and deeper into her.

She moved her body with expertise as she rode his shaft. Hiei felt himself close to coming and practically threw her off him. Quickly, he was on his knees and flipped her over to her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and slammed inside of her. She cried out as he repeatedly rammed himself inside of her. In no time at all they both moaning as they came.

Hiei pulled out and collasped onto the bed bringing Ren with him. They lay on their sides facing each other. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer. He kisses her forehead. "If you breathe a word of this cuddling to anyone, you will regret it."

She giggled and ran a finger down the middle of his chest. "Of course I won't. But now I'm curious about what you would do about it if I did."

"Steal you away to demon world and never show my face here again." He smiled when she giggled.

"I'm not sure that such a bad thing." She tilted her head up to look in his eyes. She smiled at his shocked expression. "Good night Hiei." She sighed and closed her eyes, sleep swiftly taking her.

He smiled smugly to himself. _Clearly she likes me the most. Those losers don't stand a chance_. He kissed her forehead again. "Good night Ren."

* * *

Ren was having one wild dream. She was currently weaving her way through a dark and really creppy forest. Suddenly a grotesque creature dropped on her shoulder, startling her.

"AHHH!" She shoot up flailing her arms, hitting something, or rather someone, in the face. She turned to see who is was.

Koenma let go of her shoulder to cover his mouth. He groaned in pain. "Ow! Shit! That hurt!"

Ren flung herself out of bed and pulled Koenma's hand down. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Let me see it." She grabbed his face in her hands and inspected his lip. She cringed at the tiny split in his lip. "Damn. I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the bathroom. "Sit." She closed the lid to the toilet and pulled a first aid kit out from under the sink.

Koenma was quiet as he watched Ren take care of his now swollen and bloody lip. _I wonder how many times this has happened before._

Ren cleaned his lip and stored the kit back under the sink. "I can't believe this happened.. again." She threw her arms up in the air.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" He spoke slowly, the swelling of his lip making it hard to talk.

Ren blushed. "Oh. Um. Well I was running through this creepy forest and this really nasty looking thing jumped out and grabbed me and um. Yeah." She looked down.

"Oh. I'm sorry I startled you. I guess next time I should be more careful when trying to wake you." He tried to smile and winced.

"I'm so sorry." She said again and hugged him. She backed away, allowing him to stand. "Maybe Yukina might be able to help you a little more?"

Koenma nodded. "I think I'll go and find her. Botan brought coffee and donuts again." He hugged her again and left the room.

Ren left the bathroom to find that Hiei had left as well. "Lovely morning already." She huffed to herself.


	18. You can't make me

Chapter Eighteen: You can't make me

:

:

After showering in Hiei's room and grabbing random clothes from her closet, Ren made her way to the kitchen. She found almost everyone in there chatting and laughing. She breathed in the delicious smell and smiled. "I love the smell of coffee and donuts."

Yukina handed her one of the cups of coffee she was holding. "Good morning Ren." She had a knowing smile on her face as she sipped from her cup.

"Morning." Ren looked at her wearily. "I didn't know you drank coffee." Ren smiled.

"Oh this is the first time I've ever tried it. Its really good. I just might be addicted to it." She winked and made her way to her seat, next to Botan.

Ren shook her head in amusement. She noticed a few people were missing. "Hey. Where's Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama?" She took the empty seat in between Yusuke and Koenma. She grabbed a donut from the box and bit into it, moaning quietly. "So good." She was blissfully unaware of the guys watching her.

"They've been sent on a small job and should be back later today." Botan said happily. "It's not fair Koenma! I wanted to go too." Botan pouted at the prince.

Koenma sighed. "Botan, we both know you would've just been in the way or wandered off from them. Besides I need your help with something else." He closed his eyes and sipped his tea.

"What exactly are they doing?" Ren licked the icing from the donut off her fingers.

Koenma watched her tongue dart in and out of her mouth, licking her fingers. He blinked. "Oh right. Well I received a request from a friend who needed some extra security today at his place of business."

"Place of business. What kind of business would have excited Botan so much?"

Before Koenma could respond, Botan smacked the table. "Its an amusement park. I wanted to go to have some fun." She looked like someone had kicked her puppy.

Ren gave Koenma a jaded look. "Why can't she go?"

"I just explained that." The prince whined.

"Man, you're nothing but a party pooper." Yusuke stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

"So, we're all basically stuck here, bored, while those three play guard?" She turned in her seat to fix Koenma with a stern expression. "Give me one good reason, not an excuse, why we can't go. Being in the way and wandering off is bullshit." She waited expectantly.

Koenma was sweating nervously. "Uhh.." He pulled at his collar and looked away.

Ren finished her coffee. She stood up grabbing another donut. "Yeah that's what I thought. Come on boys and girls. It's field trip time." She laughed.

Yusuke punched the air whooping. "Let's go ride roller coasters til we puke!" He ran out the door followed by Botan and Yukina.

Ren made it to the door and doubled back. She grabbed Koenma's arm. "You're coming too." She pulled him out of the room.

* * *

"Oh my kame! This place is huge!" Ren stared down in awe at the amusement park. She turned to Yusuke, concerned. "You sure it's ok to have Puu here?" The spirit beast decended to the ground outside of the fence, surrounding the park.

Yusuke grinned. "Of course! It's not like he's going in anyway."

They all jumped down, full of excitement. Ren smacked Koenma on the arm. "This place isn't just any regular amusement park! They have a water park too!"

"That's exactly why I wanted to come here. I would live here if I could." Botan said wistfully with sparkling eyes.

Yukina giggled. "I can't wait to rub it in Hiei's face that we got to enjoy this place and he didn't" She smirked at Ren. "That and how we got to have fun with Ren."

Ren blushed, remembering the night before. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Don't forget about Kurama." The two girls giggled evilly.

They neared the ticket booth at the entrance, and Koenma slipped his arm around Ren. "Welcome to Wet 'n Wild Funtown. How can I help you?" The very perky girl behind the counter asked.

"Would you kindly inform Toki that Koenma is here to see him?" Koenma asked with a small smile. The girl turned away from them, grabbing a phone off the wall. Koenma whispered in Ren's ear, "I would love to get wet and wild with you right now." He smiled smugly to himself and straightened up when he felt her shutter.

The perky girl turned back to them with a smile. "Mr. Toki said for you to come on in and enjoy yourselves. He'll be meeting with you in an hour." She handed them five black wristbands with a white V.I.P. on them.

They decided to split up into two groups and meet by the haunted house in one hour. Yukina and Botan were giggling as they ran off. The other three smiled and shook they're heads and went the other direction.

Koenma and Ren had passed several game booths when they realized Yusuke was no longer with them. They looked around and saw him at the first game they passed, laughing and really getting into what ever he was doing. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Seems we're all alone now."He tightened his arm that was still around her, pulling her closer. He smiled at her with lustful eyes. "What do you say we pick up where we left off from yesterday?"

Ren smiled, remembering the short visit with him the day before.

~Flashback~

The bath with Yusuke had been quite relaxing. They took turns massaging each other in the hot water and spent the rest of their time quietly enjoying each others company. They had dried off and Ren even talked Yusuke into brushing her hair, which he was surprisingly good at. He had put his clothes back on and she had only got to put on a bra and panties when he announced he was leaving.

Ren kissed Yusuke on the cheek. "Thanks for the date. I had a lot of fun."

Yusuke shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "No problem. I had a lot of fun too. You should hang out with me and Kuwabara at the arcade sometime." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, _dirty girl_."

Ren glared and crossed her arms watching him leave. She jumped and let out a shriek when someone whispered in her ear, "Boo."

Koenma laughed when she turned around glaring at him. He ran into Kurama's room when she lunged at him. He didn't get very far when she tackled him into the bookshelves. She was on the tips of her toes and smashed her lips to his. He moaned and closed his eyes, his hands on her back. Their tongues danced around each other and his hands slid down to her butt. They broke apart for air and he was standing there shirtless when she opened her eyes. She was too busy running her hands across his well-toned body to care how he did it.

"Ren." Koenma whispered huskily, making her look up at him. He picked her up and spun them around. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he pressed her back against the bookshelves. He leaned in to kiss her again but froze when he felt a vibration in his pants. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a communication compact.

Koenma groaned, "Damnit Botan!"

~End Flashback~

She pretended to contemplate her answer. "Hmm. I'll have to think about that."

Koenma leaned in and gently kissed her. "How about now?"

Ren smiled and shook her head. "How about we walk around and find a better place to have this conversation first."

Koenma grabbed her hand and started pulling her along hoping to quickly find a place. It didn't take long.

They had gone to the outside of the amusement park where they could see the backs of the small buildings and rides. The first door they tried was unlocked and they went in. They had entered a small space under a ride, most of the area filled with loud mechanical parts. And thanks to those loud parts, no one knew that they were there or what they were doing. Or so they thought.


	19. Green-eyed monster

Chapter Nineteen: Green-eyed monster

:

:

Kuwabara had sighed for the millionth time, longing to ditch this job and go splash around the water park. The owner, Mr. Toki, had told them he had to kick some low-life demon out and ban him for scaring humans into giving him their money and game prizes. Mr. Toki, not wanting to lose any business, asked them to make sure to keep him out. If they find him inside the fence then they were to quickly and quietly remove him. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara had been there patrolling since that morning. After the first circle around the enormous place they decided to sit themselves between the amusement park and water park and have Hiei constantly scanning with his Jagan eye.

Hiei growled at Kuwabara. "If you do not cease that insufferable noise, I will kill you."

Kuwabara leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees. "I can't help it." He poked his bottom lip out as he watched a couple happily jump into a nearby pool. "I'm probably in the most fun place in the universe, but I'm not allowed to have fun because I'm stuck with the job of guard duty." Kuwabara cried a river of fake tears.

"Well in two hours the park will be closed to all demons for the rest of the day so we'll be released from our job. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to have some fun before the park closes for everyone." Kurama offered with a small smile.

Kuwabara's face lit up and he jumped out of his seat. He held up his fist, "Yeah! And maybe I can't get Yukina to come and I can finally see her in a swimsuit." He giggled pervertly with a goofy grin.

Hiei could barely control his urge to murder the carrot top and settled with punching him in the gut. "Hn. Pervert. Don't even think about it." Hiei composed himself and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT, YOU LITTLE RUNT?!" Kuwabara yelled getting in Hiei's face.

Hiei was unfazed. "That would be point-" His Jagan eye picked up something he did not expect to find. He could see Ren and she was being pleasured by someone and for some unknown reason, he couldn't see who it was. He didn't like that. Not one bit.

"What's the matter Hiei?" Kurama asked concerned. "Is he here? Do you see the guy we're looking for?"

Hiei ignored the fox. Murder was the only thing on his mind as he darted off in the direction he had seen Ren.

Kurama and Kuwabara glanced at each other before taking off after the three-eyed demon.

* * *

Koenma and Ren we're both smiling as they walked towards the line for the ride they were just under. They joined Yusuke, who was already in line.

Yusuke laughed as they stopped next to him. "What the hell happened to your hair Koenma?"

Koenma had a wistfully content smile. "One wild ride."

Ren rolled her eyes, smiling. She stood between the two guys and hooked an arm with each of them.

The line was long and didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. Yusuke was telling them about the different games he had played and all the stuff he won. He held up a big plastic bag full of his prizes. "Oh yeah I got something for you Ren." He reached into the bag and stopped when he saw Hiei standing in front of them glaring back and forth between him and Koenma.

Hiei was becoming more pissed off, finding her with both of these fools and both smelled strongly of her. He looked at Ren. "We need to talk."

"What? Right now?" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Lead the way." She grabbed his hand and followed him a short distance from the line. They stopped once they were out of the others earshot. "What did you want?" Ren was rather annoyed at being pulled from the line.

Hiei didn't answer only stared intently into her eyes as he tried to read her mind.

 _Are you trying to read my mind?_ She projected to him, throwing him off.

Hiei blinked and glared at her. "Stop that."

"No! You stop." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Just tell me what the hell is your problem."

Hiei continued to glare at her, internally debating on whether or not to answer her.

Ren grabbed his shoulders and looked intently into his eyes. "You're acting like a jealous little bitch and it's annoying me. Whatever the hell is causing this, you need to tell me or I'm just going to ignore you from now on."

Hiei was shocked to hear her talk like that. He glared when he realized she had call him a bitch. And she threatened to do the one thing he hates, being ignored. He growled and moved closer to her. "You wouldn't dare ignore me."

She gave him a jaded look. "I think you know better than that." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Hiei scrubbed a hand down his face and muttered, "Why must you be so irritating."

Ren snapped her head in his direction, hearing what he had said. "What was that?" She raised a brow at him.

His face was blank. "I'm not repeating myself."

"That's what I thought." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better put that back in your mouth or I'm going to put it to better use." He smirked when she blushed.

"Quit avoiding my question."

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Ren looked at him confused.

"Who were you with a moment ago." He leaned closer, his nose almost touching hers. "I saw you being pleasured by someone but I couldn't see who. Now tell me," He pulled back a little and crossed his arms. "Who was it?"

 _Is he.. Is he jealous?_ She furrowed her brows. "Were you spying on me?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "If you really must know, I was scanning this whole place with my Jagan eye and happened to spot you. In a dark place. Moaning." Frustration marred his features. "All I could see was the outline of whoever it was making you do that."

Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. "Oh my kame." She pointed at him so swiftly, he flinched. "You're jealous!" Her brow furrowed again. "But why? Why would you even bother having such an emotion over me?"

He looked at her as if she was stupid. After a minute of her still staring at him confused, he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to walk away. "Forget it." He mumbled with mixture of irritation and disappointment in his voice.

Ren frowned as she watched him disappear into the crowd. She made her way back to Yusuke and Koenma, lost in her thoughts.

Yusuke put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concern. "What's the matter Ren?" She didn't respond, instead she looked away while hugging her arms to herself. _What the hell did that little shit say to her?_ Yusuke glared as he looked around trying to find Hiei. He couldn't even sense him. "Damn." He looked back at Ren. "Let's just do what we came here to do. Have some fun and forget about that asshole, Ren." He smiled when she looked back at him.

She sighed and relaxed seeing Yusuke's brilliant smile. "He wasn't being an asshole." Yusuke gave her a sceptical look. "No, really, he wasn't. Its just that what he said, or rather what he didn't say, left me really, REALLY confused." She huffed and ran her hand through her hair. She smiled and grabbed their hands, pulling them along when she saw they we're finally going to get on the ride.


	20. Gathering of the goons

Chapter Twenty: Gathering of the goons

:

:

Yusuke, Koenma, and Ren had managed to ride every ride at least once. They were joined by Yukina and Botan half way through. They were all laughing merrily, everyone's hair was an absolute disaster and they loved it. They were sitting at an out door restaurant at the back of the park. They had two tables pushed together and had just placed their orders when a seemly random guy sat down with them.

He sat down next to Ren since she and Koenma were sharing one side to themselves. "My you all look like you've been having fun." He smiled at everyone and nodded to Koenma.

"Ah Toki!" Koenma glanced around at everyone as he spoke. "Everyone, this is Toki, my friend and owner of this business." He smiled warmly at his friend.

Everyone showered him with various greetings and thanks. Everyone except Ren, which drew Toki's attention to her.

His smile made her blush and want to melt. Shaggy, sun-kissed, auburn hair and forest green eyes. His ears made her think of elf ears and dangling from his left earlobe was a black claw-like earring. _Oh my kame, he's hot._ She didn't realize she was staring at him until he moved his arm to hang off the back of her chair. "Hi." She breathed dreamily. "This place is so much fun. Thank you for letting us be here." She blushed and smiled shyly at him.

Without taking his eyes off her, Toki leaned back in his chair and shifted his body closer to her. "It's my pleasure." Her blush deepened as his fingers started lightly running up and down her arm. "It would bring me more pleasure to know the name of such a beautiful woman." He whispered seductively.

Ren laughed lightly. "I bet you say that to every woman you meet."

Toki blushed and looked at Botan who, pulled him into another conversation.

Koenma pulled Ren close and whispered in her ear, "Toki is usually very shy around women. For him to be so relaxed and openly flirt with you... well lets just say he _really_ likes you." He informed her.

Ren couldn't helped but notice the rather bitter tone in Koenma's tone. "Oh." She looked down at her lap, feeling ashamed for how she acted.

Koenma lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "Hey. Don't feel bad. If you had offended him in anyway, he would've left." He smiled deviously. "Besides, in all the years I've know Toki, I've never once seen him blush like that. You've given me something to pick on him about now." He winked at her.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. She glanced at Toki and blushed seeing him looking back at her, smiling. She turned in her seat to face him and whispered, "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to offend you." She was surprised to see him blushing, taken aback.

Toki gulped. "N-n-no need t-to apologize." His voice barely a whisper. "I don't think you could ever offend me." He blushed harder, realizing what he just said.

Ren blushed too and smiled warmly at him. "I hope not. I'd never forgive myself if I did." Remembering what Koenma had told her, she looked around admiring the park again. "This place is amazing. I haven't even made it to the water park yet." She grinned at him. "I wish I could live here and never stop playing."

He chuckled. "Thank you. That's pretty much why I built this place." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I find myself spending most of my days doing just that. I also love seeing all the happy faces and watching the reactions of people the first time they see this place." He smiled fondly as he nodded to a group of kids running by with large grins and laughing. "There's only one fee for this place and thats to get in." He looked at her and his smile turned to a grin.

Ren's eyes widened when Toki sudden turned to her and grabbed her hand in his own. _His hands are so soft and warm._

"Ren." He blushed lightly and took a deep breath. "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

She blinked and looked at her group of friends. Seeing them all talking and laughing among themselves, she faced him with a small smile. "I should be free later."

He licked his lips, which Ren noticed. "W-will y-you." He cleared his throat and looked at her nervously. "I-I mean, I would love it if you would have dinner with me."

A blush crept on her face. _Have dinner? With Toki? Tonight?_ "Um. Ju-just a moment." She twisted a little to look at Koenma. "Psst. Psssssst." Koenma looked at her questioningly. "Do we have a meeting this evening?"

"No. Why?" He raised a curious brow at her.

"Nothing." She grinned and turned back to Toki. "I would love to. Should I wait here for you later or will you come and find me?"

Toki smiled crookedly. _I-I can't believe she agreed_. " I promised Koenma I'd meet with him at his office after closing, so I'll come and find you." He scooted a tiny bit closer his legs on either side of hers and he looked at their hands, smiling.

Ren felt a warm, bubbly feeling in her chest. "I can't wait."

They turned and joined the others in conversation when the food arrived.

* * *

Hiei, who had been sitting on top of their table, twitched in annoyance. _That damn oaf is useless! He's been snoring loudly for last hour_. He growled and his eyes flashed when a loud beeping noise went off on his other side.

Kurama smiled apologetically at Hiei as he stopped the alarm on his watch. Smiling he stood up and stretched. "Well it appears that our time is up. I set my alarm to go off thirty minutes after this place closes for demons. Let's go find Mr. Toki and be on our way." He sweatdropped when Hiei kicked Kuwabara's chair over.

"AHHHH!" Kuwabara hollered as he and his chair fell back.

Hiei stood over him struggling to hide his smile. "Its time to go." He turned and started to walk away from the other two.

It took Kuwabara a minute for Hiei's words to sink in. He jumped to his feet and whooped. "Alright! Let's go! Hehehehe." He ran off after Hiei, followed by Kurama.

They didn't have to go very far. They found him along with the others still sitting at the outdoor restaurant.

Kuwabara ran up to them, pulling Yukina out of her chair and spinning her around. "Yukina! My love. I'm so happy to see you!" He set her down and smiled as she giggled.

"Hello, Kazuma. I take it you're job is over?" She smiled sweetly.

He nodded and grabbed her hands. "I'm about to go to the water park. Please come with me." He smiled hopefully at her.

She giggled again. "I would love to." She waved to the others as Kuwabara pulled her away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Botan called running after them.

Yusuke chuckled and shook his head. "What a goof." He smirked when he saw Hiei and Kurama standing behind Ren and Toki, glaring at the latter. "Well if it isn't my two favorite demons. Have fun today?"

Kurama blushed and looked away when Ren turned around to look at them.

Hiei flicked his eyes to Ren then back to Toki. _How dare he hang all over her_. "Hn." He walked around the table and sat in the chair Yukina just left, across from Ren. _Was it him?_ He projected to her when she looked at him curiously.

Ren rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked off in the same direction as the others, pulling off her red floral print sundress. She smirked to herself when she felt herself being watched. _I wonder how long it'll take for someone to catch up to me and who it's going to be._

Toki moved like a possessed man as he rose from his chair and went after her, the others right behind him.


	21. And so the hunt begins

Chapter Twenty One: And so the hunt begins

:

:

They spent the next two hours running amok. One of the lifeguards tried to throw them out until he saw that Toki, his boss, was with them.

Yusuke had a stitch in his side from laughing every time he caught Ren drooling over one of the guys. The best part was when Toki had stood under a shower head to rinse himself off. He had doubled over laughing when he saw both Ren and Botan clinging to each other for support as they drooled over him

Taking a break, they were sitting or laying out on deck chairs shaded by large umbrellas.

Ren, who had been laying on a deck chair, her legs rested on Toki's lap. She suddenly sat up and looked around. "Hey!" When she had everyones attention, she continued. "Where's Koenma?"

Yusuke was laying on the deck chair next to Ren's, lifted the arm he draped over his face to look at her. "The last time I saw diaper-ass, he was still in his regular clothes and watching us from the bar." He dropped his arm back down. "He probably got drunk and lost track of us."

Everyone shared glances and shrugged. "Oh honestly!" Botan exclaimed as she stood up. "We should go and find him."

"Find who?" A few of them jumped and the others glared as Koenma seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"Where have you been? You can't.. go.. running.." Botan blinked as she realized he was no longer in the clothes he arrived in. She and the others were stunned into silence by his appearance. Botan blushed and cursed under breath.

Koenma struck a pose and smiled smugly with his eyes closed. _Oh yeah! I'm so cool they're speechless_. He jumped and glared when the other men howled in laughter. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Hmph. Whatever. You all are just jealous of how cool I am."

The other guys looked at each other and laughed harder.

Hiei looked at the prince again. _He's such a fool. Not even Suzuka would be jealous of him_. These thoughts had Hiei laughing harder and he fell off the chair he was sitting on. This made everyone laugh loudly, even Koenma couldn't resist.

"Koenma." Ren choked through her laughter. "Why the hell are you wearing a speedo?" Still laughing, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Kurama calmed a little. "Yes. I thought they were only worn by men who were trying to sexually attract other men." He smiled teasingly.

Toki held Ren tightly as he laughed harder. "I can't even look at you." He said while laughing.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you finally decided to come out of the closet." Yusuke smirked.

Botan blushed and pretended to whisper loudly. "Koenma, sir. I can see... I can see your.. um... um... _you know_."

Koenma blushed for hardly a minute before he scowled and threw his hands up. "Fine!" He turned around and stomped away.

* * *

A short while later, the girls had run off as well.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Toki all split up and were wandering aimlessly around, looking for the girls.

Unknown to them was that the girls had met up with Koenma and stocked up on large water guns and small water pistols.

They each had one large water gun and a small water pistol on each hip. Ren had stuck a third pistol in her top between her breasts.

They stood in a circle as they discussed their plan. They were to split up and hose down the others as many times as they could before they ran out of water. Once they were out of water they would meet back up at the giant slide.

"Your bikini so cute Yukina." Botan gushed.

"It really is. Lavendar works wonderfully with your hair color. And who knew you were hiding such a cute figure under all your clothes?" Ren lightly bumped the other girls shoulder with her own.

Yukina blushed lightly and giggled. "Th-thank you."

"Botan looks pretty sexy in her bikini too." Ren winked playfully at Botan, making the other girl laugh. _I really do like it. Black with sakura blossoms dotting it and its tied in the front_. Ren glanced at Koenma out of the corner of her eye and smiled. He was trying to slyly check out Botan's body. _This gives me an idea_. She chuckled to herself.

"Ok one more thing girls," He smiled mischieveiously at them. "I put a small amount of dye in each of the guns. We have our own colors so when will all meet up we'll know who got who." He and the girls giggled evilly.

"Oh your so bad Koenma." Botan smirked.

"Who has which colors?" Yukina asked.

"Yukina, you've got yellow, Botan has red, I have blue, and Ren has green." Koenma pumped up his large gun.

Ren shouldered her gun with one hand and looked at the others. "Let's go turn those boobs into walking works of art."

They all nodded and ran off in different directions.

* * *

Toki had slipped away to a small building located on the backside of the water park. The first floor was his company's office and the second floor was his home.

It was now closing time and he had just made the announcement to everyone in the park through a telepathic PA system. His employees had already been informed to let Koenma and his friends to continue playing and to go home.

He stepped into a room full of monitors and a few computers. He checked each screen making sure everyone had left. He laughed and sat in the lone chair in the room as he watched his new friends running across the screens.

* * *

Koenma located Kurama and hid behind a large sign. He sprayed down his whole back and ran off.

Kurama didn't get to see who had done it. Not knowing there was blue dye in the water on his back, he shrugged and continued his search for Ren.

Koenma got Yusuke in the side of the head as he ran past him.

* * *

Yukina ran up to Hiei and got him in the side and ran off and almost immediately bumped into Kuwabara.

Before he could even smile at her, he was hit in the chest. He smiled as he caught her before she made her escape. "What'd you do that for Yukina?" He noticed her personal arsenal and furrowed his brows. "Do you know where the others are?"

Yukina couldn't keep anything from her hopeless boyfriend. She gestured for him to lean down and she whispered in his ear. "We're meeting up at the big slide when we run out of water for the guns." They smiled at each other and he followed her to her next unsuspecting target.


	22. Slippery when wet

Chapter Twenty-two: Slippery when wet

:

:

Botan jumped and let out a tiny squeak when she happened across Kurama. She empty her large gun on him but only managed to land one hit to his shoulder. She ran off screeching, leaving a very confused Kurama in her wake.

She pulled out both her water pistols. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone else. She squeezed her eyes shut and unloaded the pistols all over the persons face and chest. When nothing happened she peeked open one eye. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and laughed.

Koenma stood there with a stoic expression, looking like he had been dumped in ketchup.

"Heh heh. Oops." Botan said nervously.

Koenma didn't say anything as he raised his own pistol and got her right between the eyes. He dropped his arm, turned and slunk away.

* * *

Yusuke had been zoning out when he was hit in the back of the head with something wet. He whipped around to see Ren walking up to him, a devious grin on her face. She stopped about six feet away from him, her big water gun shouldered again. He noticed the placements of the pistols. He smiled crookedly on the one in her top. "Damn that's sexy."

While he was distracted she quickly shot a few squirts at the middle of his forehead and crotch. She was gone as quickly as she had come. He looked down and smacked a hand to his face when he saw the big green splotch on his shorts. He groaned when he pulled his hand away and saw more green smeared on it.

She started to search for Hiei next.

* * *

After a while, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara were waiting at the top of the slide. Almost ten minutes had passed and Ren still hadn't met up with them.

"Man, what's taking Ren so long?" Kuwabara looked at Koenma. "I thought you said that all of you guys were to be here at the same time?"

Koenma fidgeted nervously and whined. "We were. She should've been here by now." He looked around for any sign of the girl.

"You don't think something bad has happened, do you?" Botan asked worriedly.

"I hope not." Koenma said solemnly.

They fell into a tense silence. A few minutes latter the heard a loud screech and a grunt soon followed by the sound of feet running across pavement. They all sighed in relief as they saw Ren running toward them.

Ren was almost out of water and finally managed to put some space between her and Hiei. She stopped in front of the others and leaned against Koenma, trying to catch her breath. She was spotted in a few places with her own water.

"What in the world happened to you?" Botan asked incredulously.

Ren smiled ruefully. "That evil little monkey managed to swipe one of my pistols. Don't get me wrong, I got him way worse then he was able to get me." She smiled triumphantly. "All I've got left is this one." She pulled out the pistol from between her breasts. "There's usually about six good shots in one of these." She smirked at them. "Which is just enough for my last attack." Before they could blink she had emptied her gun.

She stood there smirking and twirled the empty gun on her finger. They all looked down and rolled their eyes. The guys each had a green splotch on the front of their shorts and the girls had one on each of their breasts. They all looked back at her, void of any expressions. She flinched back as they all smiled evilly. She flailed around trying to dodge the different colored water raining down on her.

"I've got to say, that's a good look for you Ren." Yusuke laughed when she turned around scowling at him.

Seeing the smug looks on Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke's faces really drove her crazy. She grinned and proceeded to pounce on Kurama since he was the closest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist and rubbed her body all over his, trying to make him just as messy. Kurama stumbled back, landing on his butt and Ren now straddling his lap. The next thing they knew, they were speeding down the slide. She clung tighter to Kurama.

The slide seemed to go on forever and the little amount of clothing between them was having an effect on Kurama. Ren pulled back and smiled. "Well, well, someone sure is excited."

Kurama was about to tease her back, but stopped when he saw they were quickly reaching the end of the slide. Once they had plunged under the water, he pulled her into a short, but satisfying kiss.

They resurfaced and swam to the nearest latter and climbed out. Kurama sat down on the edge of the pool next to the latter. He laughed at her enthusiasm as he watched run back to the beginning of the slide.

Next to come splashing into the pool was Yukina who had been sitting in front of Kuwabara, between his legs.

Yusuke came after them, whooping and hollering the whole way. He took down Kuwabara with him when he landed in the water right behind him.

When they both shot back up above the water, Kuwabara started threatening and splashing Yusuke.

They all turned and laughed as they saw Koenma coming down the slide. His legs were crossed under him and his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes were closed. His eyes opened widely and he flailed as his body dropped off the end of the slide. This sent everyone into hysterics.

Meanwhile at the top of the slide, Hiei was sitting at the top of the slide with Ren sitting between his legs. He held on to the sides keeping them from moving. "Why are you making me go down this idiotic thing? We should just leave." She turned her head to look at him and he smiled evilly. "I know of much better things I'd like to do with you that have water and _sliding_."

Ren blushed and rolled her eyes. "Just put your arms around me, you big baby." She turned her head away

"Hn. I'm _not_ a baby." He mumbled under his breath. He let go of the slide. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her as the water quickly whisked them away. Half way, Ren had her arms in the air and laughing. It didn't get past him that she had left herself wide open. Since she made me do this, I might as well have some fun. He grabbed the strings tying the top to her. When they were in sight of the others, he quickly tugged them loose. He laughed as her top flew off somewhere behind them.

"AHH-" Was all she could do before they fell into the pool. She resurfaced with the intention of finding her top. She saw it on the ground under the slide. She swam over the edge and got out, not bothering at all to cover herself. It was rather dark under the slide, she noted as she bent to pick up her top. She stood back up and turned to join the others but was stopped as hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her further into the shadows. Her scream was muffled as another hand covered her mouth.

"Don't be foolish." The familiar male voice hissed in her ear. "Your scream will draw the attention of the others and I'd rather not have them see us." He removed his hand turned her around.

She smacked his arm. "Hiei! What the hell?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She whispered waspishly. He didn't say anything, his crimson eyes spoke for him. The predatory smiled on his face had her backing away from him. She gasped as her back hit a wall she hadn't seen before and he pressed his body to hers.

His hand grabbed her waist as he mashed his lips to hers. He nipped her lip and plunged his tongue into her mouth when it opened. Her hands found their way to his hair and his free hand ran up the smooth skin of her stomach to her breast. He squeezed it and she moaned into his mouth. He growled as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed and sucked along her neck and rocked his hips, rubbing his hard shaft against her. He smirked as she moaned in his ear.

The kiss and now him rubbing against her, had her in a daze. She didn't notice he had stuck his hands between them until she felt his finger slide inside of her. Her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered as he teased her. He stuck a second finger in and slowly moved them in and out of her.

"I know about your little date with Toki." She barely heard him through her foggy mind. "We both know where you two will be doing at the end of the night." He rubbed his thumb on her clit as his fingers slid out and back in. "And while he's having his way with you, this will be the only thing on your mind. I'm going to make sure of that." He looked at her with that same predatory grin as he quickened the pace of his fingers. Her back arched with her next moan. "Yes." He drawled tauntingly. "He'll have you just like this, writhing and moaning with pleasure, but you'll only see me." He chuckled darkly.

Ren didn't get a chance to figure out why this turned her on so much. She bit lip as her body shook from a rather intense orgasm. His fingers didn't stop, only slowed down, drawing her orgasm out longer. A throaty moan escaped her that she had been trying to hold back. His fingers stilled before slowly pulling out of her, causing her to whimper. Her hazy eyes watched as Hiei brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off them. She clung to him for support when he set her down. "We should join the others before they get suspicious." He moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wait." She picked up her top that she had dropped and tied it back on. "Ok, let's go." She caught off guard for a moment when he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled to herself and thought of different ways to pick on him about his hidden soft side.


	23. No virgins allowed

Chapter Twenty-three: No virgins allowed

:

:

Botan, Kurama and Kuwabara waved to the others as they follow Koenma, Hiei and Toki into a portal to spirit world.

"Ok ladies, hang on tight. Let's go home Puu." Yusuke grinned at the feel of the wind rushing past them and the arms of the two girls', sitting behind him on either side, wrapped around his waist. They both had dozed off with their heads resting on his shoulders by the time the landed in front of the temple. "Alrighty girls. We're here." Yukina sat up and removed her arms before slipping off Puu's back. Yusuke sweat dropped when he felt something drip down his back from Ren's side. "Ren! Wake up! You're drooling again!" He hollered close to her ear.

Ren jerked awake. "Huh? Wha-" She wiped her chin as she noticed the small trail of spit of his back. She wiped it off quickly. She closed her eyes and smiled guiltily, rubbing the back of her neck when he turned to look at her. "Heh heh. Oops."

Yusuke was smiling when he shook his head and hopped down to the ground. He turned around to offer to help her down but his back hit the pavement as she fell on him. He blinked a few times then looked at the now laughing girl as she moved off him. He raised a questioning brow at her.

She calmed down, but still smiled. "I didn't realize my foot fell asleep until moved to get down." Puu took off and gust of wind sent Ren's hair flying. She pulled out the little bit that got in her mouth with a look of distaste.

Yusuke stood up and grabbed her hands, pulling her up too. "Come on. i don't know about you but the nice hot water of the shower is calling to me." He put his hands behind his head and went inside.

Ren was right behind him. She made it to her room before remembering she had a date with Toki. "Shit!" She snatched open her closet doors and shifted through the clothes. She grabbed a short blue skirt and white button-down camisole that stopped just above her bellybutton. She decided to forgo underwear and dashed to the bathroom to bathe.

Koenma and Toki were in the large room with the statue talking when they heard the clicking of heels coming towards them. Both guys looked to see Ren and their jaws nearly hit the floor.

Koenma smiled and hugged her, and grabbed her butt. "Goodness Ren. I think I might have to take you back to my place and have my with you now." He tried his best to be seductive.

"Hey!" Koenma let go of Ren and turned to look at Toki. He was still wearing his swimming shorts and his blue shirt hung open, his taut muscles on display. "Paws of my date you brat."

Ren laughed and removed herself from Koenma to join Toki. "Come on. We should go before one of the other guys shows up and does what he just threatened to do." She winked at him and hooked her arm with his. "Tell the guys not to wait up." Ren called as she and Toki left.

Koenma was still pouting long after they left. "Don't worry." He jumped at the voice and looked around. He saw Hiei leaning against a pillar looking smug. "He won't get very far with her tonight." Hiei left Koenma standing there confused as he made his way to his room, laughing manically.

Toki had taken her to his home and put together a very delicious candle-lit dinner complete with wine. They had move to his couch to share another bottle of wine and talk a bit more.

Ren was facing him, her legs tucked under her. He was staring at her chest as she spoke. Her breasts looked like they were about to pop out of shirt at any moment. He could see her nipples through the white material and it sent his heart racing. Her looked at her face and saw her smiling at him. He blushed as she moved to straddle his lap. "Toki." She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. His eyes closed and his hands moved to her waist. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled away too soon for his liking. He slipped his fingers through the hair at the back of her head and pulled her back to his lips. His other hand pressed to her back just under her shirt.

Her lips parted when he timidly prodded them with his tongue. His tongue moved with hers slowly, savoring the taste of her. Her hands moved to his chest as his moved down her body to thighs. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His hands rubbed her thighs moving higher and higher, slowly raising her skirt up more. With her skirt out of the way he grabbed her butt.

He pulled back and looked at her with a goofy smile. "You're not wearing any panties."

She grinned. "It must have slipped my mind." She reached up and her fingertips admired his pointy ears. His eyes fluttered and his lips parted. Her breath hitched when his hips jerked, rubbing his hard shaft against her. After Hiei winding her up earlier, it really good. She couldn't help herself as ground against him. This feels too good to stop. Her back arched, pushing her breasts closer to Toki's face. She moaned as he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them with his hands. Suddenly Toki yanked her shirt open, thankfully the buttons easily slipped though their hole, and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She moaned louder and ground harder against him until he released it with a pop.

He turned them and laid her down on the couch and pulled his shirt off. One arm held up as he hovered over her claiming her lips again. His other hand rubbed her breasts, before trailing down to between her legs. She gasped, breaking the kiss, as he pushed two fingers into her. His thumb rubbed her clit as his fingers pumped in and out at a steady pace. "T-Toki." She moaned.

Toki couldn't help but admire how her face was flushed, her breasts heaved, and the sound of her moans as she writhed beneath him. "I have to say." He looked down at his hand as his fingers moved in and out of her. He looked back up at her with a lop-sided grin. "I never thought I'd be this good my first time." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

She moaned as he sucked, gently at her pulse. "For this being you first time." She panted. "You really know." She panted again, feeling herself getting close to coming. "How to hit the spo-o..." She trailed off, about to fall off the edge. Out of know where, Hiei with his predatory grin flashed in her mind and his taunting laugh rang in her ears. "AHHH!" Her scream startled Toki causing him to fall to the floor as she sat up. She calmed her breathing and blinked, the image now gone. She looked down at Toki and covered her mouth, failing to hide her giggle.

He stared up at her from the floor, between the couch and a small coffee table. One foot on the couch and an arm on the table. His face made her think of a scared puppy.

"Wow! That was painful to watch." The both jumped and glared at the sneaky rat, Koenma. "Oh don't look at me like that. It just so happens that I have forgotten something here and came to get it."

"But you've never been-" Toki was cut off.

"Come on Ren. Let's go." He pulled her over the back of couch and drug her to his portal. He waved to the angry Toki as he pushed Ren into the portal. Koenma knew his friend would be pissed and get him back for this. _I don't care. He needs to keep his virginal hands to himself because I'm not sharing with him._ He thought definantly.


	24. Plots and smut

Chapter Twenty-three: Plots and smut

:

:

It was early the next morning, a few hours before dawn, when a heavily cloaked individual entered a shady looking bar. They tugged at the hood of their cloak, making sure their face was hidden as they looked around the dimly lit and smoked filled room. Their eyes landed on someone who also seemed to be hiding their identity. Shaking their head in amusement, they made their way to the table in the dark corner. They plopped down in the seat and rested their chin on their hand. "You know, it would be better if you weren't holding that book upside down." Spoke a woman's voice with a chuckle.

The book was lowered. "I was trying something new for my disguise." A male voice replied with a hint of frustration.

The woman smirked as she caught sight of the book's title. "Well it was a good idea, but it being upside down isn't the only problem." She snatched the books out of his hands. "Why do you have this super smut anyway?" She flipped the book open and started scanning its contents.

"What?!" He choked out. His eyes widened when the woman held the book up and pointed at the title on the front. His titled hat couldn't hide his embarrassment.

The woman giggled at the male's blush. "You didn't even pay attention to what you grabbed, did you?" She flipped through pages as she resumed her inspection.

"N-no." He stuttered and covered his face with his hands.

"Well like I said, it was a good idea, but you should pay more attention next time." She glanced at her companion. "Can I keep this? I find myself needing something a bit better to do than my recent.. uh.. activities."

The male chuckled. "I have to agree with you on that one. Sure. Help yourself."

She closed the book and tucked it under her cloak. "Thank you. I can't wait to read it." She grinned.

"No problem. And about those activities." He leaned forward.

She mirrored his movement. "Yeah."

"I over-heard Big Baby plans to sabotage Foxy's plans for today." He sighed. "I was hoping to hear more, but Blue Bird showed up."

The woman groaned in annoyance. "He starting to become a real pain in the ass."

"He's always been a pain in the ass."

"True. It seems I'm going to have to end this dating thing quickly."

"Well I do have good news."

"Go on."

"I've been catching him and Blue Bird checking each other out when they think no one is looking. There's also been some flirting between them too."

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed."

"Nope. But the bad thing is I don't think they realize what they're doing." He chuckled.

"Well, we can use that to our advantage." She paused for a moment. "How about we give them a hand." A sinister smile was seen beneath the shadow of her cloak.

* * *

 _'Her hands gripped his shoulders and her head tipped back as she let out a loud moan. He kissed and sucked at her neck with a hand on her back to support her. With his other hand he squeezed her ass as moved in and out of her, causing the water of the crystal-clear lake to ripple around them. His large cock sent intense waves of pleasure through her that she had never felt before._

 _"Come with me, love." His deep, rich voice whispered in her ear._

 _She moaned over and over as he plowed into her faster and harder. Her back arched as she felt her climax draw closer. His soft lips closed around her nipple and-'_

A loud knock at the door made Ren cry out and jump in surprise. "J-just a minute." She got up and stuffed the book under her pillow and kicked a rumpled cloak under her bed. _Damn_. She quickly change her panties. "You can come in now." She called out, as she tugged her shirt back down.

Kurama stepped with a smile. "Good morning. I hope you slept well." He pulled Ren into a hug. He pulled back, his arms still around her.

"Morning." She smiled up at him. "Well you could say that." She giggled, hoping he'd buy it. She gasped when his eyes flicked gold and his hands moved down her body to cup her ass, pressing her harder against him. He captured her lips with his. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

His hand slithered up her shirt to massage her breasts. He kissed and nipped along her neck as his hand found its way beneath her panties. His finger pressed into her slit, rubbing her clit as its slid down into her opening. Thanks to that book, Ren was still well worked up and moaned louder. "Kurama."

Kurama froze. He blinked, his eyes once again green. "Sorry, Ren." He chuckled. "It seems that you have a very strong effect on Yoko." He kissed her neck. "Not that I'm complaining." He smiled at her when he withdrew his finger and licked it clean.

Ren closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Just help me picking something to wear please." She looked at him, smiling hopefully.


End file.
